


Без комментариев

by Serenada_san



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго и Гриммджо входят в спецподразделение, перед которым стоит задача обнаружить преступника, ставящего опыты на людях. В ходе выполнения заданий становится понятно, что разбираться придется не только с опасным ученым, но и с собственными отношениями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Подвал

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был вдохновлен [рисунком](http://s58.radikal.ru/i160/1108/34/34f20fc7ed73.jpg) от Viviena

***  
\- Черт, тут крысы.  
\- Что, перекусить захотелось?  
\- Пошел ты. Ненавижу этих мерзких тварей.  
Очередное ругательство заглушил звук выстрела.  
Ичиго фыркнул:  
\- Настолько, что готов тратить на них патроны? Ну-ну.  
\- Не твои же.  
\- Станут моими, если тебя грохнут. Так что давай без расточительства.  
\- Хозяйственный ты, Куросаки. А главное, добрый. Не жена, а сказка.  
\- Разве что со страшным концом, - буркнул Ичиго и вытер ползущую по шее каплю пота. Чем дальше они пробирались, тем жарче становилось.  
В наушнике какое-то время было тихо, потом раздалось сдавленное хрюканье – и сквозь него:  
\- Самокритично. Хвалю.  
Несколько мгновений Ичиго, поглощенный взломом хитрого кода на очередной двери, не мог сообразить, что так развеселило его собеседника. Потом до него дошло. Он покрепче перехватил фонарик, скрипнул зубами и спросил настолько спокойно, насколько позволило плеснувшееся внутри раздражение:  
\- Напомни-ка, почему я не должен всадить тебе пулю промеж глаз при первой же возможности?  
\- Потому что в следующий раз, когда ваша шарашка окажется в жопе и обратится за помощью в «Эспаду», ей дадут от ворот поворот и она окажется в еще более глубокой жопе. Еще потому, что я лучший, и все об этом знают. – Ичиго поморщился, услышав, как Гриммджо открывает свою дверь. – Ну и потому, наконец, что ты меня сильно-сильно любишь – и об этом тоже все знают.  
\- Брехло ты, Джаггерджак. – Щелчок, под ладонями дрогнул нагретый металл, створка поехала в сторону. Ичиго довольно улыбнулся и осторожно шагнул в новый темный коридор, прислушиваясь к плотной неживой тишине. – Можно подумать, вы к нам за помощью не бегаете. Или это не ваш дражайший Айзен-сама меня в прошлом месяце умолял…  
\- П-ф-ф-ф…  
\- …не пфыкай. Умолял меня вытащить вашего дегенерата Ямми из той консервной банки, в которую его замариновало? Это каким дебилом надо быть, чтобы такую элементарную ловушку проглядеть в системе безопасности! А я в отпуск собирался, между прочим.  
\- Ямми я бы сам скормил львам еще в младенчестве, - неразборчиво пробубнил Гриммджо, очевидно поглощенный новой головоломкой и немного отвлекшийся от перепалки.  
\- Ну хоть в чем-то мы согласны. – Под ботинком у Ичиго неприятно хрустнуло. Он предпочел не смотреть вниз. Из ответвлений коридора тянуло сыростью и особой, непередаваемой, тошнотворной вонью. Подобравшись к новой двери, он огладил ее, как заждавшуюся любовницу. – И насчет «я лучший, бла-бла» заливать не надо. Не будь Ренджи на другом задании занят, мы бы в два раза быстрее управились.  
\- Ага. Твой бабуинчик, небось, тупо башкой бы все двери вынес.  
Ичиго услышал еще один выстрел и, как ему показалось, крысиный писк.  
\- Завидуешь – завидуй молча, - добродушно посоветовал он, прилаживая дешифратор к замку.  
Вместо того чтобы ответить на выпад, Гриммджо ехидно осведомился:  
\- А что, по третьему пункту комментариев не будет?  
\- В тебе проснулся мазохист и жаждет унижений?  
\- Девочки, девочки, ваше воссоединение, как всегда, трогательно, - вторгся в эфир искаженный помехами голос, - только не слишком увлекайтесь. Секс по рации – немного чересчур для отчета.  
\- Так ты сошлись на перебои со связью и вырежи. Всему-то вас, шпану, учить надо. И вообще, Кучики, наблюдаешь там в теплом фургончике – вот и наблюдай. Молча.  
\- А ты ее не затыкай, - вступился за подругу Ичиго. Да что ж это за схема такая? Вроде должна была уже поддаться, а она все ни в какую.  
Тишина вдруг свернулась совсем густой, непроницаемой субстанцией, даже голоса в наушнике как будто кто-то приглушил. Сначала у Ичиго поднялись дыбом волоски на шее, и уже потом он расслышал тревожное восклицание Рукии:  
\- Сзади, Ичиго! Справа, сто двадцать градусов, метрах в десяти.  
«Глок» оказался в руке раньше, чем мысль оформилась в голове. Вспышка резанула по глазам, успокаивающе запахло порохом.  
\- Готов?  
\- Д-да… кажется, да.  
\- «Пустой»?  
\- Насколько я могу судить при такой видимости. И поправь уже третью камеру! Я ведь его чуть не просмотрела!  
Ичиго зябко повел плечом, хотя жара здесь стояла адская.  
\- Ничего, я бы все равно обернулся. Они хоть и тихие, но… черт, даже не объяснишь толком. Их чувствуешь.  
\- Расскажи хоть, как они выглядят, трепетный мой, - вклинился до сих пор молчавший Гриммджо.  
Ичиго с неохотой бросил взгляд через плечо, подсветил себе фонариком и тут же отвернулся. Пары секунд ему хватило с лихвой. На цементном полу лежало что-то отдаленно напоминающее по форме человека, голое, как новорожденный крысеныш, серое, с безглазым лицом.  
\- Ну, как? – азартно повторил Гриммджо.  
\- Никак. Мерзко.  
Несколько минут они работали молча, двери – каждый со своей стороны длинного коридора, пронизывающего всё подземелье ¬– открыли почти одновременно. Ичиго только шаг сделал, а к нему уже метнулись две бесшумные жуткие тени. В раззявленных пастях он успел рассмотреть несколько рядов острых, как у акул, зубов. Длинные тощие тела рухнули, вздрагивая в конвульсиях, из простреленных голов вытекала черная на вид кровь. Со стороны Гриммджо было тихо.  
\- Тебя там не сожрали еще?  
\- Да вот, дожевывают руку. Сейчас быстренько сдохну – и сразу за тобой.  
\- Тоже мне, фанат «Обители зла» хренов, - пробормотал Ичиго, с безотчетной брезгливостью обходя трупы. – Рукия, ты уверена, что они не могут слышать?  
\- По результатам исследований Урахары – не могут. А иначе наш крысоненавистник уже подманил бы к себе всю нечисть, которая там ошивается. Они на тепло ориентируются, так что чем меньше людей и чем быстрее они доберутся до центра…  
\- Да-да, эту часть инструктажа я помню. Только мы все-таки недостаточно быстрые, судя по всему, потому что… - еще один выстрел, еще одна гильза гулко отскочила от пола, - они начали собираться к столу.  
\- За себя говори, у меня вот все от души, - беззаботно влез с комментарием Гриммджо и разве что не засвистел от самодовольства.  
\- Да просто ты рептилия холоднокровная, - рявкнул Ичиго, разнося в кровавое месиво еще одно подобие лица.  
\- Последняя дверь, Ичиго! Согласно чертежам, эта – последняя. Давайте, вы уже почти у цели. Сможете попасть в главное отделение – и здание наше.  
\- Что-то я этому не слишком рад. Слушай, а есть хоть какой-то микроскопический шанс, что этот психопат Маюри тут разработки микстуры от кашля какой-нибудь припрятал, а?  
\- Если ты тревожишься о вирусе, который превратит планету в Зомбилэнд, то напоминаю в сто пятидесятый раз: нет там никаких жутких инфекций. Урахара же внятно сказал: «пустые» не из-за болезни такими стали.  
\- Ага… Урахара много чего говорит. Может, он просто поэкспериментировать захотел, вот и запихнул нас сюда, как крыс подопытных.  
\- Куросаки, давай без крыс, я ими сегодня уже по горло сыт, - снова встрял Гриммджо. – Одна вон, тварь, уже начала мой сапог точить. Мой сапог!  
\- Я полагаю, смерть ее была мучительна.  
\- Ты себе не представляешь…  
У Ичиго неприятно взмокли ладони, рубашка липла к спине. Он уже всерьез завидовал Гриммджо в его открытой майке. Цифры на световом табло мелькали с бешеной скоростью, но замок не желал поддаваться, а озноб снова и снова бежал по позвоночнику, свидетельствуя о появлении безглазых монстров. Ичиго сосредоточился на коде и позволил Рукии направлять его пистолет. Направление, градусы – точно, без промахов, на уровне рефлекса. Один раз пришлось отвлечься, чтобы сменить обойму.  
Он настолько сконцентрировался, что даже не сразу понял: слух улавливает выстрелы чаще, чем палец нажимает на курок. Гораздо чаще.  
\- Что у тебя там творится? Джаггерджак? Эй, ты слышишь?  
\- Потом… поболтаем… детка… - в каждую паузу вмещался стрекот автомата. Складывалось впечатление, что он там обороняется от целой армии.  
\- Черт. Черт-черт-черт, - Ичиго лихорадочно забегал пальцами по панели на своей двери. Он понимал, что, даже если откроет ее прямо сейчас, помочь ничем не сможет, но нервы были взвинчены настолько, что доводы здравого смысла в мозг уже не пробивались.  
\- Ичиго, слева! – крик Рукии полоснул как ножом. Спины сквозь ткань рубашки коснулось что-то холодное, Ичиго дернулся, спустил курок… и понял, что перестал считать патроны минуты две назад. В обойме было пусто, зубастая пасть маячила совсем близко. Он резко поднялся и обрушил рукоять пистолета на голову «пустого», после чего пинком отшвырнул изогнувшееся тело, быстро перезарядил оружие и сгоряча выпустил сразу две пули. Бессмысленное расточительство, думать о котором на фоне заливающегося автомата Гриммджо было почти смешно.  
Дверь!  
Ичиго ввел три последние комбинации – и засовы наконец-то поддались, нехотя, с ржавым скрипом.  
\- Не забудь про рычаг, - протрещал в ухе голос Рукии.  
Да, точно. То, из-за чего им пришлось двигаться к одной цели с разных сторон. Два одинаковых рычага перед последними дверями. Пока не сработают оба, центр лаборатории останется запечатанным. Ичиго нащупал железную ручку, рванул ее вниз, открыл дверь и ввалился внутрь. За спиной раздался лязг: путь к отступлению закрылся, никаких панелей, индикаторов или чего-то еще, похожего на замок, с этой стороны не было. Гладкая стена. А напротив – такая же, и из-за нее-то как раз и раздавались, эхом звуча в наушнике, выстрелы и приглушенный мат.  
Ичиго ничего не говорил Гриммджо: не хотел отвлекать лишний раз. Советов тут быть не могло, только «Стреляй в них! Стреляй, пока все не сдохнут!», но уж это-то элита «Эспады» и без него знал прекрасно.  
Мысль о том, что если Гриммджо сейчас там не справится, то Ичиго окажется заперт в ловушке на неизвестно какой срок, маячила где-то слишком далеко, чтобы иметь какое-то значение. Глобальным, глубинным смыслом обладала сейчас только закрытая дверь, единственная, которую Ичиго не мог открыть, просто потому, что у нее не было замка. Сапожник без сапог, взломщик без замков. Что там Гриммджо говорил о проламывании дверей головой?  
Ичиго просто стоял в небольшом пустом боксе, залитом аварийным красным светом, и ждал. Дышать здесь было почти нечем. И это даже хорошо, что дышать он время от времени забывал. Экономия, мать ее. Пригодится, если помещение герметичное, а Гриммджо все-таки…  
В какой-то момент он перестал слышать происходящее через наушник, в эфире осталась только взволнованная Рукия, которая тоже старалась не говорить лишних слов, словно могла спугнуть что-то.  
Потом смолкли и выстрелы. Внезапно, как тяжелый бархатный занавес, упала тишина, и в ней Ичиго расслышал собственное надорванное дыхание. Как будто он пробежал марафон.  
\- Джаггерджак? – он сделал шаг к двери. – Ты разобрался с ними? – еще ближе, немного. – Хватит уже дурью маяться, хоть матернись разок. Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь.  
Незнакомо и до странного робко Рукия позвала:  
\- Ичиго…  
\- Что?  
\- По данным приборов, которые вы оставляли в пройденных коридорах, их там к нему могло собраться… много. Очень много.  
\- И что? Что, черт возьми, значит «много»? Кому много?! Ты демона этого видела вообще?! – он с размаху пнул по двери, со всей дури ударил кулаком, счесав кожу. На него накатывало бешенство пополам со страхом: - Гриммджо, блядь! Открывай немедленно эту гребаную дверь! Я тут не собираюсь задыхаться, пока ты в покойника играешь! Гриммджо! Гриммджо!.. м-мать твою…  
По ту сторону двери было по-прежнему тихо. Ичиго качнулся, попятился, уперся спиной в бетон стены. Вдруг до тошноты отчетливо представилось, как он там лежит, разорванный на куски, а серые голые твари топчутся вокруг, всасывая кровь, впитывая звуки. Стараясь наполнить себя хоть чем-то. Пустые. Они пустые…  
Обиженно лязгнув, дверь медленно открылась, а одновременно с ней – и та, другая, заветная. В проеме, закинув «Узи» на плечо, в драной черной майке, с рассеченной бровью и с ухмылкой от уха до уха стоял боец элитного разведывательного подразделения «Эспада», кодовое имя – «Пантера». Позади него громоздились сваленные штабелями существа, ставшие результатом экспериментов Куротсучи Маюри.  
\- Чего расшумелся, бэби? Сказал же: потом поболтаем.  
Ичиго не понял, как и почему улегшийся было в кобуру под мышкой «Глок» снова оттягивает руку. И как он оказался так близко от наглой синеглазой твари. И зачем дуло смотрит ему прямо в лоб, аккуратно устроившись между бровями.  
\- Еще раз по пунктам, а? – оскалился Гриммджо. Даже не подумал отступить, просто слегка потерся о ствол, как кошка – о ласкающую руку хозяина.  
\- Ичиго, да что там происходит? – это снова Рукия. – Джаггерджак жив?  
\- Жив, - хрипло выговорил Ичиго. Опустил руку с пистолетом.  
А другой – врезал ему по роже. Пожалел только, что удар левой у него всегда был слабее, да и замах получился так себе.  
Гриммджо качнулся, с веселым хмыком потер челюсть, пожал плечами, свободной от автомата рукой сгреб рубашку Ичиго и притянул его к себе. Поцелуй вышел жестким, с привкусом крови, горячим и до безумия правильным.  
\- Ну так что, Ичиго, все еще никаких комментариев по третьему пункту? – шепотом спросил Гриммджо, едва отпустив его.  
\- Эм… ребята? – неуверенно позвала Рукия. – Я вас почти не слышу. Какие-то проблемы?  
\- Никаких, - громко отчеканил Ичиго.  
Он одернул помятую рубашку, отвернулся от ухмыляющегося Гриммджо, взглянул в темноту открытой лаборатории, поправил наушник с микрофоном и перехватил поудобнее пистолет.  
\- Все хорошо, Рукия. Мы справились. Входим внутрь.


	2. Бар

***  
\- Скучаешь?  
Ичиго чуть не подавился пивом и обернулся через плечо. Нет, для таких галлюцинаций он выпил еще недостаточно.   
\- Много пороков в тебе подозревал, - помолчав, небрежно откликнулся он, - но пошлость? В смысле – в таком ее виде?   
Гриммджо не ответил и с довольной ухмылкой плюхнулся на соседний табурет.  
\- Ну почему, а? Почему из всех баров этого гребаного города тебе припекло явиться именно в этот? – спросил Ичиго, глядя на тающую белоснежную шапку пены в своей кружке.  
Гриммджо облокотился о стойку, подпер голову рукой, настырно заглянул ему в лицо и сказал:  
\- Много пороков в тебе подозревал, но… Рюмку текилы. Нет, лучше сразу две, - это он махнул подгребшему к ним бармену. – Так вот. Но не думал, что ты такое ссыкло. В смысле – в прямом.   
Ичиго развернулся к нему всем корпусом и выразительно, как он надеялся, выгнул бровь.   
\- Нехер зыркать. Долго еще собирался бегать?  
\- Бегаешь тут у нас ты. А я сижу себе спокойно, пивко попиваю, никого не трогаю и тебе не советую. Настоятельно.  
\- Вот я и говорю.  
Бармен поставил перед ним заказанную выпивку, солонку и блюдце с лаймом. Гриммджо что-то довольно промычал и как будто бы потерял интерес к собеседнику. Ичиго почти против воли следил, как он насыпает соль в ямку возле большого пальца, капает на нее соком лайма, быстро слизывает – и опрокидывает стопку. Острый кадык дернулся, на мгновение на шее четче обозначились крепкие мышцы. Почему-то Ичиго показалось, что выпитая текила ударила по мозгам не Гриммджо, а ему. Он поспешно отвернулся и отхлебнул пива. Тоже совсем неплохо.  
\- Если у тебя было много свободного времени в последние недели – поздравляю и даже завидую. А я мотался как угорелый почти полмесяца. И, к слову, не от Вашего Величества, а по делу. И с какой стати я вообще перед тобой отчитываюсь?   
\- Не знаю. Хочешь – вот и отчитываешься, нет?  
\- Или просто перебрал.  
\- Надеюсь… - Гриммджо, не откладывая, опустошил вторую рюмку и выразительно поморщился. – Очень надеюсь, что это не так. И что я перехватил тебя в еще адекватном состоянии.   
На языке Ичиго отчетливо ощущал вкус соли и лайма, а в груди пекло, как если бы он махом ополовинил бутылку текилы или еще чего покрепче. Пальцы машинально прошлись по прохладному гладкому боку кружки.   
\- А сам-то, - только и хмыкнул он.  
\- На меня не действует, - беззаботно отмахнулся Гриммджо.  
\- Что, тебя в детстве уронили в чан с абсентом? Иммунитет выработался?  
\- Не, просто сверхрегенерация, ускоренный обмен веществ.   
\- Черт, я работаю с мутантом. Завтра же потребую надбавку за вредность. За твою.  
\- Уровень доступа не тот, тебе промоют мозги. Если найдут, что мыть.  
\- Слушай, у тебя такое тонкое чувство юмора. Ты по-любому англичанин, просто шифруешься хорошо.  
Гриммджо лукаво смотрел на него и молчал. Стоило только им перестать нести околесицу, как Ичиго заметил обступающий их шум постепенно заполняющегося бара, и бубнеж телевизора за спиной бармена, и доносящуюся с другого конца помещения музыку. Поразительно, что Гриммджо умудрился вытеснить собой все это – и даже больше. В голове мыслей тоже было не особенно много.  
\- Как ты меня нашел? – все-таки спросил Ичиго о том, с чего стоило бы начать.   
\- Взломал GPS в твоем телефоне, - как будто это само собой разумеется, ответил Гриммджо.   
\- Что?! Ты же… номера моего не знаешь.  
\- Скажи спасибо своему Абараи.   
\- Да Ренджи бы никогда его тебе не дал.   
\- Дал бы, если бы я заспамил его эсэмэсками с предложениями увеличить член, вылечить геморрой и сменить пол. А я, собственно, так и сделал.   
\- Блин, его-то номер у тебя откуда?  
\- Много будешь знать – скоро состаришься. Если доживешь.  
\- Отлично. Завтра выпрашивать у Акона новый телефон, мечта просто. Ну и… позвонить по номеру, добытому путем такого грязного вымогательства, не судьба была?   
\- Слежка намного интереснее. И у тебя не было возможности придумать какую-нибудь тупую отмазку про задание в каком-нибудь тупом Сенегале, или Камбодже, или, мать его так, Гондурасе.   
\- Не стал бы я отмазки сочинять! – возмутился Ичиго. – Прикрути самомнение, а то разорвет. И что тебе вообще от меня надо?  
\- Всего лишь… - шалым огнем сверкнули глаза, указательный палец прошелся по краю кружки с недопитым пивом, - хотел уточнить. Что это было, м?   
Уточнить он хотел, умник. Ичиго и сам хотел бы. Подступался так и эдак, прокручивал в искаженной, смятой пережитыми эмоциями памяти те секунды в подземной лаборатории. Что это было?   
Что это было, черт возьми? Проще оставить там же, закрыть, как в ящике, и замок понадежнее. Прошло ведь. Тогда же, вдох-выдох-прошло. И ни от кого он не бегал.   
\- Я тебе скажу, что это было, - уверенно и внятно, как на допросе, произнес Ичиго. - Адреналин. Ну, знаешь, такая хрень, которую в определенные моменты вырабатывают надпочечники и которая вышибает мозги на счет раз.   
\- А сейчас они у тебя как?  
\- Что?  
\- Надпочечники.   
\- Н-нормально.   
\- Не буйствуют?  
\- Нет. Ты вроде говорил, на тебя текила не подействует…  
\- Отлично, вот и проверим.   
Гриммджо вытащил из кармана несколько смятых купюр, бросил на барную стойку, а потом вдруг шагнул к Ичиго, наклонился к самому уху и сказал, просто негромко, серьезно, совсем обыденно сказал:  
\- Поехали к тебе.   
От прикосновения теплого дыхания на затылке дыбом, совсем как тогда в подземельях при приближении «пустых», встали волоски. Ичиго посмотрел на него, ища признаки помешательства у него и заодно у себя, и почему-то первым – и единственным – вопросом, который сумел пробиться сквозь ступор, стал:  
\- А с какой стати именно ко мне?   
\- Просто я так хочу. И раз других возражений нет…  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - затряс головой Ичиго. – Никуда я с тобой не поеду, псих чертов. Тем более ко мне. И не тем более тоже. И вообще. Ты… отвали. Просто отвали от меня прямо сейчас, и я не буду вспоминать, как жалел, что у меня с собой не оказалось пистолета.   
Речь получилась довольно убедительной, только вот Гриммджо и не подумал впечатлиться. Он просто усмехнулся, ласково и паскудно одновременно, сунул руки в карманы и двинул к выходу. Черная майка, черные штаны, берцы – как в прошлый раз, только что оружием не обвешан.   
Ичиго проследил за мощной фигурой, обескураженно покачал головой. Пару минут посидел в вязком отупении, слушая, как что-то ломается и корежится не то внутри него, не то в абстрактной картине мира. Медленно, с удовольствием допил пиво, расплатился.  
И пошел к дверям, зная, что на улице его ждут.


	3. Тир

***  
Лист бумаги с мишенью беспомощно трепыхался под градом пуль. В голову, в грудь, в голову, в грудь, в голову, в голову, в голову, пока еще было куда метить. Стрельба всегда успокаивала Ичиго, но в этот раз ее, видимо, оказалось недостаточно.   
\- Развлекаешься, ковбой? – сквозь наушники пробился голос явно довольного жизнью человека.   
Ичиго развернулся всем телом, не опуская руку с оружием, и спустил курок.   
Ренджи даже бровью не повел, только беззвучно фыркнул и повесил свою пару наушников на шею.  
\- Если бы ты ошибся в счете патронов, то прострелил бы мне голову.  
\- Ничего, мозг все равно не был бы задет.   
\- Кхм… мне, типа, стоит извиниться, да?  
\- Уже не надо. Мне полегчало.   
\- И вообще, я попытался тебя предупредить, только кое-кто трубку не брал битый час. А Джаггерджак был, знаешь, очень убедителен в своей маленькой просьбе. Так что я просто-таки не смог ему отказать.  
Ичиго вспомнил способы убеждения, примененные Гриммджо, и не сдержал улыбки. Ренджи понял это как окончательную смену гнева на милость. Он подошел, бесцеремонно выхватил из рук Ичиго пистолет, взвесил на ладони, проверил прицел.  
\- Я думал, ты со своим «Глоком» не расстаешься. Чего это вдруг «Беретта»?  
\- Того. «Глок» - отличная вещь, но у него есть свой температурный барьер из-за пластика. А в этих сибирских ебенях сегодня минус пятьдесят три, если верить Гуглу. Так что возьму на всякий случай еще один пистолет.  
\- Прости, минус сколько, ты сказал? – у Ренджи нервно дернулся глаз.   
\- Ты вообще-то тоже летишь – и даже не удосужился поинтересоваться?   
\- Нет, ну нас предупредили, что там холодно, мне этой информации было достаточно.  
\- Нет, Ренджи, нам сказали «очень холодно». Почувствуй разницу.   
\- Да нет, блин, «очень холодно» - это когда снег лежит и не тает, а минус пятьдесят – это «пиздец как холодно», при такой температуре Ад замерзает.   
\- Минус пятьдесят три, - поправил Ичиго с оттенком садистского удовольствия и капелькой мстительности.   
\- Я думал, мы в Россию летим, а не на Северный полюс, - проворчал Ренджи, машинально поглаживая пистолет.   
\- Это почти одно и то же. – Ичиго забрал изрешеченный лист бумаги и нахмурился, заметив, что три пули ушли чуть в сторону, хотя и не вышли за пределы черного силуэта.  
Ренджи заметил его гримасу, тоже придирчиво рассмотрел мишень и легко стукнул Ичиго кулаком по плечу:  
\- Чего скуксился, Мистер Совершенство? Хочешь из незнакомого пистолета сто из ста выбивать?   
\- Было бы неплохо.  
\- Неплохо будет, если тебе вообще не придется его использовать. Дай-ка я… Есть еще одна обойма? – Он перезарядил пистолет, перешел к соседней, целехонькой, мишени, надел наушники и с ходу, без паузы, всадил в нее три пули.   
Ичиго любил смотреть, как Ренджи стреляет, оружие казалось его естественным продолжением. Хотя предпочитал он кое-что помощнее «Беретты» или «Глока» и сейчас оставался верен себе:  
\- Нормальная пушка, но слабовата. Взял бы что покруче. Про «Узи» не думал?  
Ичиго глянул в его хитро прищуренные глаза, и мимолетное благодушие с него тут же слетело. Еще и издевается, скотина. Любитель израильских пистолетов-пулеметов у них был только один.  
\- Если только ты позволишь испытать его на тебе.   
\- Мне что-то подсказывает, что у тебя есть более подходящая мишень. Или я ошибаюсь? – Ренджи выстрелил еще три раза. Ичиго заторможенно и бесцельно следил взглядом за его рукой, расчерченной полосками татуировок. Под кожей гладко перекатывались мускулы, и ассоциации это вызывало совсем, совсем ненужные. В стремительно пустеющей голове голос Ренджи, не дождавшегося ответа, взорвался петардой:   
\- Есть смысл спрашивать, что ему было надо?  
\- Никакого. А спрашивать о том, откуда он твой телефон взял?  
\- А, ну это просто. Есть там у них одна такая… - Ренджи руками обрисовал в воздухе, какая. Дуло пистолета очертило весьма соблазнительные формы. – Львица, одним словом. Мы с ней пару раз общались. Ну и вот…  
Ичиго припомнил смуглую девушку с пронзительными глазами и копной волнистых темных волос, хмыкнул и покачал головой:  
\- Не разведка, а служба знакомств прямо. Нам еще форум завести или корпоративный чат – и будем как все нормальные офисные крысы.  
\- Слушай, а это мысль! Предложи старику Яме на следующем собрании.  
\- Ага. И это будут последние слова в моей жизни.  
\- Я тебя прикрою, - Ренджи воинственно потряс пистолетом.  
\- Да сдается мне, он под столом на всякий случай базуку хранит, так что твоя «Беретта» тут не поможет.  
\- Твоя «Беретта», - поправил Ренджи. – А я что-нибудь посущественнее припасу.   
Ичиго представил, как Ренджи разносит все здание с помощью ракетной установки, и, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. Тот в ответ широко улыбнулся и всадил в заждавшуюся вдалеке черную фигуру все патроны, какие оставались в магазине.   
\- Вот, так лучше, - сказал он.  
\- Что лучше?  
\- Что ты смеешься. – Ренджи стянул наушники, отложил оружие на стойку и дождался, пока к нему подъедет мишень. – А то на тебе лика не видать было.   
\- Отличный результат, - рассеянно заметил Ичиго и ткнул пальцем в отверстие над головой черного силуэта: – Только вот здесь слишком высоко взял. Пуля ушла.  
\- Да и хрен с ней, - отмахнулся Ренджи, даже не взглянув, на что ему указали. - Ты сюда просто так не ходишь.   
\- А новое оружие не повод? – слегка удивился Ичиго. – Тир затем и нужен вроде.  
\- Не ври мне.  
\- Ренджи…  
\- Я ни о чем спрашивать не собираюсь. Скажешь, что все в порядке, - я поверю.   
Когда он был таким, Ичиго вспоминал, что Ренджи все-таки старше него на семь лет. И водить его за нос, во-первых, не хотелось, во-вторых, не было нужды, а в-третьих… у Ичиго и не получалось никогда.   
Он тоже снял наушники, покрутил их в руках.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я часто сначала делаю, а потом думаю?  
\- Еще как, ага.   
Ичиго пожал плечами, как бы говоря «вот тебе и ответ».  
\- Вляпался в неприятности?   
\- Пока сам не понял. Честно.  
\- Верю, - хмыкнул Ренджи, как будто ничего другого он от Ичиго и ждать не мог. Почему-то это успокаивало и прибивало ту муть, что поднялась со дна души после вчерашнего и никак не желала улечься.   
\- Так, я тут с тобой совсем забыл, что обещал к Шухею заскочить, посмотреть схемы буровой, - хлопнул себя по лбу Ичиго. Он забрал «Беретту», сунул ее за пояс джинсов и махнул рукой: – Увидимся завтра утром.   
\- До завтра, - попрощался Ренджи и уже когда Ичиго почти скрылся в дверях, окликнул его: - И вот еще что…  
Тон у него был при этом очень подозрительный: настороженный и одновременно предвкушающий. Ичиго обернулся, вопросительно глянул. Ренджи уже возился с «Магнумом» 45-го калибра, с которым иногда приходил пошуметь в тир. Загоняя патроны в барабан, он спросил:  
\- Ты в курсе, что Джаггерджак тоже с нами отправляется?  
\- Чт… Что?! – на Ичиго будто ведро ледяной воды опрокинули. – С какой стати?!  
\- Говорят, добровольцем вызвался, изрядно Айзену кишки помотал сегодня с утра. Никто не знает, с чего бы это он. – Ренджи отвлекся от блестящего оружия, посмотрел на Ичиго и спросил: - А ты?  
У Ичиго неприятно, затейливым морским узлом скрутило внутренности, но ответил он спокойно, уверенно и даже почти честно:  
\- Понятия не имею.


	4. Вертолет

***  
Все оборудование было загружено пару часов назад, у каждого члена команды с собой был только небольшой рюкзак с минимумом личных вещей. Тем более что оставаться надолго в пункте назначения они не собирались.   
\- Так, мальчики и мальчики, утолклись все по местам, готовимся к взлету. Сегодня я буду вашей стюардессой и с удовольствием сопровожу вас в Ад и, если повезет, обратно. В Аду сегодня солнечно, безветренно, наблюдается потепление до минус сорока девяти градусов.   
Ичиго уселся возле иллюминатора в хвостовой части. Рюкзак он зашвырнул на полку над головой и с наслаждением стал слушать полуритуальный «инструктаж». Аппетитно обтянутая белым комбинезоном фигура говорившей остановилась впереди, рядом с кабиной пилота. Сбоку ее эффектно освещали розовые отблески заката, и, вероятнее всего, она об этом знала.   
\- Перед прибытием каждый получит по спецкостюму, чтобы не отморозить жопку, хотя кому-нибудь может и не хватить, если он будет плохо себя вести и действовать лично мне на нервы. Вот как сейчас.  
Она скрестила руки на груди и загородила проход только что протопавшему по трапу тяжеленными сапогами Гриммджо.   
\- Проблемы? – спросил он, натолкнувшись на препятствие и едва не сшибив его.  
Ичиго мысленно взвыл. Предстоящее путешествие рисовалось ему во все более мрачных тонах.   
\- Пока не знаю. – Золотые глаза сердито сверкнули, отступать ни один не собирался.   
Все молча наблюдали. Ну, почти все. Уж конечно, Исида промолчать не мог.  
\- Надо было перенести вылет минут на десять. Это сразу столько проблем решило бы…  
Удивительно, но в этот раз Ичиго был с ним абсолютно солидарен.   
\- На обратном пути так и сделаем, - пообещала Йоруичи грудным голосом и позволила опоздавшему пройти в салон.   
Гриммджо невозмутимо миновал Шухея и Ренджи, а вот рядом с Исидой притормозил. Окинул уничтожающим взглядом и спросил:  
\- А это еще что за ясли? Куросаки, – глянул прямо на Ичиго, хотя до этого, казалось, не искал его и знать не знал, где он сидит, – вас что, вдвоем в годовалом возрасте на порог старикана Ямамото подкинули?   
\- Я только имел сомнительное удовольствие учиться с ним в одной школе, - вместо Ичиго ответил Исида.  
Отчего-то подумалось, что если эти двое и найдут что-то общее, то это превращение его, Ичиго, жизни в кромешный мрак.   
Бесцеремонно прерванная Йоруичи не дала диалогу развиться. Звонко и благодушно она сказала:  
\- Для ясности, котеночек: тебе тут не рады. Прими это как мужик и смирись.  
Гриммджо хмыкнул, дошел до конца салона и, не обращая внимания на замершего Ичиго, плюхнулся на кресло в соседнем ряду.   
Йоруичи сунулась в кабину пилота:  
\- Поднимай трап, Белячок, и поехали уже.   
Что ответил «Белячок» – Ичиго не слышал, но догадался. Тоширо терпеть не мог этого прозвища.   
\- В общем, так, ребятки, на чем там я остановилась? – розовые блестки солнца последний раз вспыхнули на белой опушке капюшона Йоруичи и погасли. Она скрестила руки на груди и воинственно осмотрела своих подчиненных. – А, точно. Техника безопасности. Про «не действовать мне на нервы» я сказала. Еще запрещается выходить покурить. В случае аварии пользоваться любым выходом, какой найдете. Если еще и парашют где-то тут откопаете, то будете совсем молодцы. Также при крушении официально разрешаю ругаться матом, потому что кислородных масок тут все равно нет.   
Над головой нарастал гул лопастей. Йоруичи тоже заняла место и уже с него закончила свою речь:  
\- Полет продлится долго и будет проходить на большой высоте. Температура за бортом… ну, почти как в Сибири. Куда мы, птенчики, и направляемся, если кто-то вдруг забыл. За конкретными цифрами самые любопытные могут обратиться к пилоту. Если рискнут. Приятного всем полета и до связи через пять часов.  
Все, можно было сказать с уверенностью, что Йоруичи действительно возобновит контакты с командой только перед прибытием. Обсуждать детали операции в дороге она не любила, предпочитая или все делать заранее, или уж совсем импровизировать.   
\- Весело у вас, - заметил Гриммджо. Он как раз расстегивал куртку, и Ичиго подумал, что надо бы последовать его примеру.  
\- Не то слово, - машинально откликнулся он.   
Их мягко качнуло, вертолет поднялся в воздух.   
\- Командиршу я видел раньше. – Гриммджо явно был в настроении поговорить, и шептать он не собирался. - Абараи с Хисаги тоже знаю. А очкарик – это кто?  
Ответить Ичиго не успел: сидевший через два ряда Исида его опередил:  
\- Может, у меня и есть проблемы со зрением, но никак не со слухом. – Он обернулся, хмуро и неприязненно пронизал Гриммджо своим рентгеновским взглядом, снова сел ровно и только после этого продолжил: - Все, что тебе надо знать: меня зовут Исида Урюу, я тактик и навигатор.  
Гриммджо закатил глаза.  
\- Навигатор. Вау. «Возьмите курс на запад, двигайтесь прямо три тысячи километров, после чего сверните вниз».   
Исида от комментария воздержался. На какое-то время стало тихо, если не брать в расчет шума от самого вертолета. Они плавно набирали высоту, уши привычно закладывало. Машина вспарывала белесый туман облаков и неслась над постепенно редеющими скоплениями огоньков.   
Минут через пять Гриммджо встал, стащил куртку, бросил ее на свое кресло, а сам пересел к Ичиго, тот и глазом моргнуть не успел.   
Гриммджо немного наклонился к нему, и можно было с уверенностью сказать, что вовлекать в разговор посторонних у него в планах больше нет.  
\- Ты не сменил номер.   
\- Пока без особой надобности.   
\- А грозился-то…  
\- Но собираюсь. – Ичиго раздражало, что он почти против воли придвигается к Гриммджо, чтобы им не приходилось кричать. – Просто когда я к Акону заглянул, он был сильно не в духе, так что я отложил до следующего раза. А что?  
\- Я звонил, - из его уст это прозвучало как очень царственный упрек.   
Ичиго еле сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть.  
\- А, так это был ты. В следующий раз не шифруй номер. Я не разговариваю с незнакомцами, а то мало ли, вот так ответишь – а там щелк, голос какой-нибудь, и вот тебя уже запрограммировали взорвать родное подразделение и самоуничтожиться.   
Гриммджо выразительно присвистнул:  
\- Да тут все даже хуже, чем я предполагал.  
Ичиго любезно ухмыльнулся и показал ему «фак».   
Гриммджо перехватил его руку, на секунду стиснул запястье, проведя большим пальцем по полоске кожи над ремешком от часов, и отпустил.  
\- Не меняй.  
Глаза у него были темно-синие и наглые. Еще на язык просилось «бесстыжие», но тут выходила заминка: Гриммджо и само понятие «стыд» были мало совместимы. Поэтому просто – наглые.   
\- Посмотрим.  
\- Я же все равно вызнаю, только зря время и защищенный номер потратишь.   
\- Посмотрим, - повторил Ичиго. Ни решать что-то, ни обещать сейчас не хотелось.   
Он откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза. У них был тяжелый день, да вся неделя выдалась та еще, и впереди маячила перспектива еще хрен знает сколько проторчать в сибирских снегах. Даже напряжение из-за присутствия Гриммджо не могло отменить того факта, что Ичиго зверски вымотался и нуждался в нормальной порции сна. Пяти часов было бы как раз достаточно. И пошло все к черту.  
Сквозь подступающую дымку дремоты он почувствовал, как Гриммджо быстро придвинулся к нему, чуть ли не боднув в висок, и сказал тем самым тихим, но ясно слышимым за шумом голосом, которым звал его тогда в баре:  
\- Тебе понравилось.   
Теплое дыхание обдало ухо и исчезло.  
Ичиго все еще не был уверен, хочет ли он возразить – или готов согласиться, но он, разумеется, определился бы… если бы его не сморило окончательно в эту самую минуту.


	5. Тайга

***  
Сон слетел, как напуганный кошкой голубь с подоконника. Ичиго открыл глаза, покрутил затекшей шеей, глянул в иллюминатор. Под ними плыл бесконечный чернильный массив тайги. С такой высоты казалось, что просветов в ней нет вообще, да так оно, скорее всего, и было. Первобытный, неосвоенный, нетронутый лес, вольготно раскинувшийся на просторах гигантской страны. Они друг другу подходили.  
\- Минут через двадцать доберемся.  
Ичиго повернулся к Гриммджо. Не похоже было, чтобы тот спал во время полета. Сейчас он рубился в игровую приставку, развалившись в кресле и притиснув Ичиго к стенке. То-то ему было так тепло во сне…  
На сообщение о времени прибытия Ичиго кивнул, машинально огляделся. Ренджи дрых без задних ног, Шухей слушал плеер, отбивая ритм пальцами по колену, Исида внимательно вглядывался в темноту за окном, разбавленную светом луны и фар вертолета. Йоруичи просто сидела, выпрямившись и скрестив руки на груди. Сложно было понять, спит она или нет. Скорее всего, дремала, как кошка, всегда держащая ухо востро.   
Как Гриммджо и сказал, вскоре они стали снижаться. Ребята зашевелились, заговорили, хотя за шумом лопастей расслышать друг друга было трудновато. Сладко потянувшись всем телом, поднялась Йоруичи, велела утепляться. В белых, обманчиво легких комбинезонах на подстежке сразу стало жарко, как в печке. Свой Ичиго оставил расстегнутым до груди.  
\- Не пыхтите, красавицы, - рассмеялась Йоруичи. – Сейчас выберемся – оцените одежку.   
Ичиго запихнул за пазуху толстые перчатки и вязаную шапку, нагнулся, чтобы расправить штанину, зацепившуюся за «язык» ботинка, а когда выпрямился, чуть не ругнулся вслух. Гриммджо стоял почти вплотную и смотрел так, что сомневаться не приходилось: думает он не о задании.   
\- А вот и наша посадочная площадка, - объявил Исида, высмотрев что-то внизу. – Со спутника обнаружили. Не бог весть что, но для приземления вертолета сгодится.  
\- Прямо посреди леса? – спросил Шухей и тоже выглянул в окно.  
\- Здесь делают лесозаготовки, в основном на нужды местного населения, - пояснил Исида. - Снег нормально утрамбован тяжелой техникой, но вряд ли здесь кто-то объявится в ближайшее время: последние срубленные бревна забрали три дня назад, вырубкой же пока не занимаются. Погода не самая подходящая.   
Еще через пару минут вертолет вздрогнул, коснувшись земли, стали замедляться тяжелые лопасти. Наконец-то не надо было орать или наклоняться к самому уху, чтобы переговариваться. Йоруичи встала на свое излюбленное место главнокомандующего, дождалась всеобщего внимания, уперла руки в бедра, грациозная даже в этом комбинезоне, который любого делал похожим на надувного снеговика.   
\- Пока мы не отправились в морозилку снаружи, напоминаю: когда доберемся до места, оружием пользоваться только в самом крайнем случае. В самом, Ренджи, крайнем. – Тот фыркнул и демонстративно сунул руки в карманы. – Несмотря на то, что на буровой есть люди Куротсучи, большая часть рабочих – обычные гражданские. Основной приоритет – секретность. Задание будет считать выполненным успешно, если о нашем визите вообще не узнают. Пришли, собрали информацию, ушли. Всем все ясно? Тогда выгружаемся.  
\- Гражданские-то они гражданские, - пробормотал стоящий рядом с ними Исида, - только вот охрана вооружена автоматами, и ее больше, чем должно быть на таких объектах. У меня такое ощущение, что они с нами расшаркиваться не станут.  
Говоря, он вытащил из своего рюкзака компактный арбалет, проверил его и положил обратно. Гриммджо за этими манипуляциями наблюдал с интересом, наконец спросил:  
\- Что, серьезно? Арбалет? Мальчик, ты из какого века?  
Исида застегнул рюкзак, показал болтающуюся под мышкой кобуру с такой же, как у Ичиго, «Береттой» и с достоинством ответил:  
\- Из двадцать первого. А стрелы бесшумные.  
\- О глушителях ты, конечно, никогда не слыхал.  
\- Исида у нас поклонник классики, - вставил Ичиго.  
\- Скорее уж древности.  
Исида безразлично пожал плечами и отошел. Спорить по столь очевидному для него вопросу он считал ниже своего достоинства.   
Тоширо открыл люк, в салон тут же хлынул холодный белый пар. Вшестером они вытащили два новехоньких блестящих снегохода. Исида, правда, больше мешался под ногами, чем помогал, и Шухей в итоге мягко оттеснил его плечом в сторонку.  
Машины были трехместными, с широкими гусеницами, удобными для езды по рыхлому снегу. Йоруичи похлопала один снегоход по металлическому боку и торжественно объявила:  
\- И вот ответ на вопрос, почему мы должны терпеть его, - она кивнула на Гриммджо, - в нашей теплой дружеской компании.  
\- Что, он их купил и подарил нам в приступе гуманизма? – съязвил Исида.  
\- К твоему сведению, я их попросил. У Нашего, - откликнулся Гриммджо.  
\- Вернее было бы сказать, выпросил, - поправил его Шухей. – Методом грязного вымогательства, как я слышал.   
Ренджи, обойдя снегоход кругом и одобрительно покивав, не преминул заметить:  
\- О, ну в этом-то наш герой мастер. Любезного Айзена-сама тоже эсэмэсками дожал?  
\- Аргументами, Абараи. Аргументами. Потом посмотришь в толковом словаре, что это такое.   
\- А что за история с эсэмэсками? – навострила уши Йоруичи, которая возилась в салоне, но ради такого случая высунулась наружу.   
У Ичиго по спине пробежал неприятный холодок, и с сибирским морозом он не имел ничего общего. На улице, кстати, было не так уж холодно. В смысле, холодно, конечно, еще как, воздух в первые мгновения вообще невозможно было вдыхать, потому что он сразу застывал в легких тяжелым комом, но из-за его сухости мороз был терпимый. Пока что.  
\- Да никакой истории не было, - сказал Гриммджо, нахлобучивая шапку, а поверх – капюшон с меховой опушкой. В этом белом обрамлении его глаза выделялись еще сильнее, приобретя совсем уж неестественный ультрамариновый оттенок. – Так, небольшое недоразумение со счастливым исходом.   
Хорошо, что оба пистолета Ичиго пока оставил под комбинезоном, чтобы зазря не морозить: за похабную ухмылку от уха до уха пристрелить гада захотелось прямо до дрожи.   
Рядом незаметно материализовался их пилот: он как раз задраил люк и поднял трап, чтобы не вымораживать салон, обошел вертолет, обсмотрел со всех сторон и, только удостоверившись, что все в порядке, присоединился к остальным. Одежда на нем была обычная, рассчитанная на японскую деликатную зиму, разве что шарф на шее нарисовался – белоснежный, длинный, крупной вязки и с кисточками на концах. Наверняка или бабушка подарила, или невеста. Замерзшим Тоширо не выглядел, скорее уж довольным, и выражалось это отсутствием хмурой складки между бровями. Зиму он любил, настоящую, крепкую, снежно-ледяную – словом, такую, какой дома не бывало никогда. В отделе все пребывали в искренней уверенности, что Хитсугая Тоширо был ребенком погибших в Антарктиде полярников, воспитанным пингвинами.   
Не обращая внимания на разговоры, Тоширо рассматривал теперь уже не машину – природу. Как будто за пять часов полета не нагляделся, тем более что в темноте ни сверху, ни с земли ничего толком не было видно. Ичиго тоже покрутил головой: вокруг – расчищенное от деревьев пространство, метров семьдесят квадратных, а дальше со всех сторон вставали стены неподвижных, замерших в диком холоде сосен ли, елей, кедров или еще каких-то хвойных, издалека не разберешь. В полукруге рассеивающегося света фар ясно были видны несколько могучих, с толстыми сморщенными стволами, деревьев. Иголки на них пушились инеем, ветви прикрылись снежными шапками, верхушки терялись где-то высоко, в самом небе удивительного фиолетового оттенка. А там - растущая луна, крупные яркие звезды, никакого смога, даже облаков почти не было.  
\- Красиво, - сдержанно сказал Тоширо, и из его уст это стоило расценивать как признание русскому лесу в любви.   
Ичиго склонен был с ним согласиться, хотя красота не отменяла холода, а тот уже начинал ощутимо щипать за щеки и нос. Зато телу было тепло, тут Йоруичи оказалась права.   
Ичиго натянул шарф повыше, закрывая нос, как маской. Дышать стало проще.   
Йоруичи уже оседлала снегоход, завела мотор, махнула рукой, кажущейся непропорционально большой из-за дутой перчатки:  
\- Исида, Хисаги – со мной. Абараи, Куросаки, Джаггерджак – следом. Белячок, - она повернулась к нехотя отвлекшемуся от созерцания тайги Тоширо, - оставляю нашу пташку на тебя. Никуда не отлучаться, на связь выходить каждые два часа, если тут кто появится – сваливать подальше. И запускай двигатели время от времени, чтобы прогревались, а то мы отсюда вообще не выберемся.  
\- Я и с первого раза все прекрасно запомнил, - хмуро отозвался Тоширо.  
\- Нам сейчас по просеке несколько километров, но не до самой опушки. – Исида уселся за Йоруичи, аккуратно расправил мех на капюшоне. Ичиго мимоходом позабавило, что если этих двоих сейчас сравнивать, то Исида был больше похож на девчонку, чем Йоруичи. У него кожа была такая белая и нежная, что щеки сразу покрылись ярким румянцем от мороза, а длинные ресницы заблестели инеем. Ни дать ни взять Снежная Королева. Только поди намекни ему об этом – стрелу в задницу получишь, прицельно. – Дорога выходит прямо к поселку, нам придется его объехать по нетронутому снегу и потом еще километров тридцать до буровой.   
Их снегоход доукомплектовал Шухей, как обычно немногословный в таких ситуациях. Есть задание, есть план, не о чем особо говорить. Хотя в этот раз не только он не отличался разговорчивостью: бодрящие минус сорок девять с непривычки вгоняли в странную заторможенность.   
Из второй тройки первым на машину взгромоздился Ренджи. Гриммджо стоял рядом, но садиться не спешил: кивнул Ичиго. Шарф он тоже уже предусмотрительно подтянул до глаз, но это не смогло скрыть усмешку, которая даже по бровям читалась крупным шрифтом:  
\- Я предпочитаю сзади.  
Ренджи то ли не расслышал негромкого замечания, то ли не понял его двусмысленности, то ли ему было просто наплевать. Он даже не обернулся, пока Ичиго, злой как черт, устраивался позади него. Спорить не хотелось, хотелось просто покончить со всем этим как можно быстрее и безболезненнее. Гриммджо опустился на сидение последним, устроился основательно, поерзал, подыскивая удобное положение.   
Мотор урчал не слишком громко, фары пустили по утрамбованному лесовозами снегу золотистые дорожки. Йоруичи без предупреждения рванула вперед, так, что Исиду от неожиданности швырнуло на Шухея. Ренджи повернул голову к Ичиго: «Держишься?» - и тоже поддал газа.   
Ичиго обернулся к провожающему их взглядом Тоширо, махнул ему, крикнул:  
\- Не скучай!  
\- Вы тоже, - с кривой усмешкой отозвался тот, скрещивая руки на груди. Холод все-таки и его начал пронимать.   
Снегоход жадно пожирал накатанную, блестящую колею. Просека, метра четыре шириной, была прямой, как стрела, единственной прорехой в глухой, негостеприимной, суровой тайге. От обступающей их неподвижной тишины, которую взрывали звуки моторов, от ощущения затерянности в чужом океане снега по спине даже под теплым комбинезоном бежали мурашки. Ичиго мертвой хваткой держался за Ренджи и непроизвольно поеживался, а за талию его крепко, нагло, собственнически обнимали руки Гриммджо. И Ичиго даже не думал протестовать.


	6. Лаборатория

***  
Ослепшая видеокамера подмигнула красным огоньком и обиженно отвернулась. Прорезиненная подошва обуви скрадывала звуки шагов, и это только усиливало впечатление, будто они призраки-невидимки. Впрочем, за их невидимость стоило сказать спасибо Исиде: это он полчаса назад пошаманил с системой видеонаблюдения на центральном КПП и теперь оттуда направлял их.  
\- Стойте, сейчас… идите налево, по лестнице спуститесь на один этаж, там пройдете по коридору до конца – и в подвал. Главная лаборатория должна располагаться на нижнем уровне.   
\- Его от этих подземелий прет, что ли? – проворчал Гриммджо.   
Ичиго бросил быстрый взгляд на его темный силуэт: они по возможности не пользовались фонариками, чтобы не привлечь внимание случайного рабочего светом в окнах, хотя кому могло бы прийти в голову таскаться по такому морозу ночью рядом с пустым зданием научно-исследовательского центра – Ичиго понятия не имел.   
\- Ты про Куротсучи?   
\- А то про кого же. Откуда он вообще взялся такой?  
\- Очень мило, что ты внимательно ознакомился с материалами дела, - сухо заметил Ичиго.  
\- Не будь занудой.   
\- Мог бы хоть ради любопытства почитать. Личность все-таки… незаурядная, - Ичиго вспомнил безглазые лица «пустых» и дернул плечом. Побороть соблазн обернуться во тьму, оставшуюся позади, оказалось нелегко. – Он фанатик. Очень умный, деспотичный фанатик, преданный науке. Раньше Куротсучи работал на Министерство обороны – до тех пор, пока ему это было выгодно. Потом интересы их разошлись. Очень так… радикально.   
Ичиго проследил за еще одной камерой, машинально отмечая, что их тут понатыкано достаточно, чтобы слепых зон почти не оставалось.   
Гриммджо молчал, но слушал внимательно. Они уже спустились на этаж ниже и теперь шли по коридору к лестнице, ведущей в подвал. Здесь уже можно было смело пользоваться фонариками. Свет верным псом лег под ноги и побежал чуть впереди, время от времени рыская по стенам и потолку.  
\- Военные попытались аккуратно его убрать и в итоге сами себя облапошили. Куротсучи позволил им поверить в его смерть, а сам скрылся в неизвестном направлении.  
\- Ушел в подполье, - подсказал Гриммджо.  
\- Ага. Фигурально и буквально.   
\- И что потом?  
\- Потом, как это бывает всегда, кое-что из его грязных делишек выплыло наружу… А там знай только тяни за кончик ниточки – клубок и распутается.   
Они стояли перед массивной железной дверью, больше похожей на вход в бункер, чем в лабораторию. Может помещение с тем расчетом и строилось: о паранойе Куротсучи в его деле тоже было ясно сказано.   
Замок на двери красноречиво свидетельствовал, что они тянут за нужную веревочку: по типу он был очень похож на те, что приходилось вскрывать один за другим в японской лаборатории, разве что модель поновее.  
\- Мы на месте, - сказал Ичиго в микрофон.  
\- Ну слава богу, - язвительно отозвалась Йоруичи, - а то я уж думала, вы там присели чинно поболтать за чайком. За работу, чтоб через двадцать минут были по ту сторону двери, или обратно за снегоходами на своих двоих побежите.   
\- Через пятнадцать, - нагло заявил Гриммджо и выставил вперед руку, сжатую в кулак.   
Ичиго закатил глаза в ответ на этот детский сад, но жест повторил. Его «камень» обломал «ножницы» Гриммджо.  
\- Через десять, - улыбнулся Ичиго поверженному противнику и оттолкал его в сторону, быстро стягивая рюкзак и доставая оборудование. Приятно, конечно, бравировать своей крутостью, но на деле времени было маловато, если не сказать – критично мало.  
Против ожидания, цепкий, настырный взгляд Гриммджо через плечо не отвлекал, а наоборот, помогал сосредоточиться, так что Ичиго все-таки уложился в отведенный лимит и торжественно распахнул дверь перед не выглядящим счастливым напарником.   
\- Только после вас, - отвесил шутовской поклон Ичиго.  
Гриммджо цыкнул и за шкирку бесцеремонно втолкнул его внутрь.  
\- Ну, в общем, мы вошли. Так или иначе, - со смешком доложил Ичиго.  
\- Хорошо, - в голосе Йоруичи при желании можно было расслышать одобрение. При сильном желании. – Осмотритесь, вытащите все, что сможете, а пока не забивайте эфир своим трепом. Если что – Квинси всегда будет держать канал для вас свободным. А у нас тут тоже экскурсия.   
Ичиго отключился. Йоруичи с остальными сейчас были на буровой: на подъезде к территории им пришлось разделиться двое на четверо. Производственные объекты были разбросаны, в приоритете значилось несколько. Основные данные, конечно, планировалось достать из компьютеров мозгового центра, лаборатории, но здесь творилось еще что-то любопытное.   
Помещение оказалось огромным: наверное, простиралось под половиной здания исследовательского центра. Потолок был невысоким, в нескольких местах его поддерживали массивные столбы. Штук пятнадцать компьютеров, непонятного назначения машины, шкафы, забитые склянками. Типичная берлога ученого, у их Урахары была похожая. В дальнем углу Ичиго высмотрел очертания операционного стола, накрытого простыней. Ему хотелось думать, что под ней ничего нет. В конце концов, это же не фильм ужасов, с размазанной по стенам кровью и запахом разложения. Пахло в лаборатории не так уж плохо, разве что воздух был немного спертым. Это слегка успокаивало.   
\- Компьютеры, - сказал негромко Гриммджо.   
\- Что? – Ичиго отвлекся от осмотра и повернулся к нему.   
\- Ты слышишь?  
Сначала Ичиго не понял. Потом прислушался. Гудение было ненавязчивым, его и не заметишь, если специально не обратить внимание. Как тиканье часов в тишине.   
Ичиго прошелся вдоль ряда компьютеров. Большинство не работали, но не все.  
\- Этот, - Ичиго кончиками пальцев погладил чуть вибрирующий бок системного блока. Тот был теплым.  
\- И этот тоже, - Гриммджо в два шага оказался у соседней стены. – Думаешь, на них работает кто-то из здешнего персонала, пока главного нет? Я думал, парень вроде этого психа, с его манией преследования, не доверит такую ценную лабораторию кому попало.   
«А все-таки файлы ты читал», - подумал Ичиго не без удовольствия.   
\- С чего ты взял, что такую уж ценную? – спросил, выводя ближайшую машину из спящего режима и тут же натыкаясь на пароль.   
Гриммджо делал то же самое.   
\- Смеешься? – он повернулся на мгновение, чтобы убедиться: смеяться Ичиго и не думал. – Да ты посмотри, сколько сюда бабок вбухано. Строить в такой глуши, на вечной мерзлоте, оборудовать системой безопасности, и все это за – сколько? – лет пять? Нет, просто так он бы сюда не поперся.   
\- За восемь лет, если быть точнее, - поправил Ичиго. Он уже бился с защитой и понимал, что они могут тут застрять надолго. – Окучивание этого участка началось примерно тогда. Пришлось нам, конечно, повозиться, пока связали Куротсучи с сибирскими нефтяниками.   
\- Можно подумать, ты прям самолично этим занимался. – Компьютер, на который насел Гриммджо, издал мерзкий писк. У него пока дело тоже шло не лучшим образом.   
\- Частично и я помогал, - пожал плечами Ичиго. Ему становилось жарко, он расстегнул комбинезон до пупка, опять, как перед выездом, запихал за пазуху шапку и перчатки. Можно было и отложить, но на таких мелочах, по закону подлости, легко проколоться: уходить в спешке и банально забыть. А забывать не хотелось: во-первых, с тем же успехом можно было повесить посредине комнаты транспарант «Спасибо за гостеприимство», а во-вторых, возвращаться по морозу с голыми руками – от одной мысли пальцы начинало сводить. – В общем, мы выяснили, что девять лет назад здесь появилась, как черт из табакерки, небольшая нефтяная компания, «Якутскнефтехим». Выиграла тендер на разработку этого участка, притом денег отвалила явно больше, чем могла бы себе позволить молодая компания. Тем более запасы нефти здесь не такие уж большие по оценкам экспертов.   
\- Владельцы подставные? – понимающе спросил Гриммджо.  
\- Ну, юридически все грамотно, но все-таки появились основания считать, что хозяева компании, как минимум, работают на Куротсучи или вместе с ним. За несколько лет было возведено несколько сооружений, буровые вышки, компрессорная станция, скважин больше, чем это было бы необходимо. И лаборатория, как видишь. Все это быстро, можно даже сказать – спешно, без всякой огласки. Компания не давала повода усомниться в ее деятельности, но и совать нос в свои дела не позволяла никому.  
\- Слушай, ну а вдруг мужик одумался, в нефтяные магнаты решил податься? Бурит себе потихоньку да качает, а на досуге вспоминает былые деньки и лягушек препарирует… - Железобетонную невозмутимость Гриммджо подпортил только смешок в самом конце.   
Ичиго нажал не на ту клавишу.   
\- Если бы лягушек, - тихо сказал он.  
Он вспомнил первую, «домашнюю» лабораторию Куротсучи, которую удалось обнаружить после месяцев и месяцев поисков. Там ничего не было, только фотографии, оставленные специально, в насмешку. Некоторые маньяки любят оставлять подпись на месте преступления: кусок страницы из Библии, банальная роза, кукла, монетка… Куротсучи Маюри оставил им снимки на память. На них были люди. Хотя назвать их людьми у Ичиго язык не поворачивался.   
Он заметил, как стих стрекот клавиатуры под пальцами Гриммджо, боковым зрением уловил быстрый взгляд. Ему вдруг захотелось, до нервной дрожи, чтобы Гриммджо отпустил одну из своих грубоватых шуточек. В этом не было бы ничего особенного, они привыкли смеяться над всем и в любых обстоятельствах. Ничего особенного бы не было… но это поставило бы точку. Все снова стало бы просто, потому что все закончилось бы.   
Гриммджо промолчал и вернулся к работе.   
Минут через двадцать, когда Ичиго начал уже терять веру в себя, первая линия обороны оказалась сломлена. Перед ним потекли колонки чисел, меняющиеся с бешеной скоростью.   
\- Похоже, здесь идет обработка каких-то данных, - заметил он. – Очень большого объема данных.   
\- Черт, можешь сделать что-нибудь с этой кучей металлолома? – прорычал Гриммджо, которого упрямая защита начала выводить из себя, особенно на фоне успеха Ичиго.   
Тот покачал головой, спрятал улыбку:  
\- Нет, они автономные. Придется тебе доламывать самому.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - огрызнулся Гриммджо тоном трехэтажного мата.   
Ичиго всматривался в данные, нащупывал новые линии системы безопасности и прикидывал, где может храниться самое ценное. Фокус был в том, чтобы изловчиться и скопировать всю доступную информацию, включая расшифрованную и проанализированную, но при этом не наследить и не помешать компьютеру продолжать обработку.   
\- В отчетах этой лаборатории, которые мы достали, идет речь об исследовании образцов керна и проведении нефтехимического анализа выбуриваемых пород. Но что-то, сдается мне, многовато тут данных, - вслух прикинул Ичиго.  
Гриммджо с победным кличем индейца, завалившего своего первого медведя, прорвался сквозь цифровой заслон. Изнасилованный им компьютер жалобно крякнул уже второй раз, и на стон оргазма это не было похоже.   
\- Так¸ ну и что тут у нас? – пальцы замелькали над клавиатурой еще быстрее, хотя казалось, что это физически невозможно.   
\- Дай ему передышку, - со смехом посоветовал Ичиго.  
Гриммджо повернулся к нему, качнул головой. Безапелляционно отрубил:  
\- Ни за что.   
Ичиго посмотрел в его горящие охотничьим азартом глаза и уткнулся в свой монитор.   
Работа продвигалась медленно. Если Куротсучи и не сам позаботился о неприступности своих крепостей, то ему в этом помог кто-то не менее умный. Система чувствовала давление и ощетинивалась всем доступным арсеналом, пока колонки цифр продолжали мельтешить, бессмысленные, как и прежде.   
\- Здесь, кстати, отдельная система видеонаблюдения, - после долгого молчания сказал Гриммджо.  
\- Да, я заметил. – Ичиго уже нашел, куда записывалась информация с камер, и думал, как к ней подступиться. Сами камеры моргали из углов красными точками и внимательно наблюдали за незваными гостями. Спрятаться от них с самого начала было невозможно, как невозможно было бы их отключить или обхитрить извне. Паранойя – хорошая штука, что ни говори. Куротсучи не мог позволить обычным охранникам, пусть даже посвященным в особенности их нефтяного бизнеса, видеть, что происходит в лаборатории, но сам желал контролировать каждый сантиметр подвластной ему территории. Неприятная мысль кольнула холодком: а что, если он прямо сейчас смотрит? Но ее пришлось отбросить сразу же: даже если так оно и есть, метаться уже слишком поздно. Оставалось надеяться, что система и впрямь была изолированной. – Придется подчистить.   
\- Да уж придется… Еще черт знает сколько возиться.   
\- Что я слышу? Неужели сладкую музыку жалобных стонов Гриммджо Джаггерджака? Да это не рык пантеры, это кошачье мяуканье.  
\- Я тебе покажу еще, мать твою, стоны, - свирепо пообещал Гриммджо.  
Угроза вышла не слишком страшной – ввиду своей двусмысленности. Или это Ичиго только показалось? У него уже мозг начинал отъезжать.   
\- Смотри-ка, - через минуту позвал Гриммджо совсем другим тоном. В нем сквозило любопытство, и это уже пахло неприятностями.   
\- Чего?  
\- Дверь, - как унюхавшая добычу гончая, Гриммджо метнулся к противоположной стене. Что он умудрился рассмотреть с такого расстояния – оставалось загадкой. Хотя и недолго: Ичиго напряг глаза и сумел различить еле заметный синий огонек, который терялся в толще темноты, как луч света в воде. Зрение у Гриммджо было поистине кошачьим.   
\- Посади на место свою задницу и закончи с компьютером, - посоветовал Ичиго.  
\- Да погоди, никуда он не денется.  
\- Я серьезно. Не лезь, куда не надо. Наше задание здесь.  
\- Инициатива наказуема, а? Вдруг там дополнительное помещение с залежами ценных сведений, а мы его профукаем.  
\- Или там подсобка с пустыми мензурками. – Ичиго начинал злиться. – Сбором образцов занимаются остальные, оставь им их работу.  
\- Да что там может быть, возле этих скважин? – Гриммджо уже самозабвенно тыкал на кнопки цифрового замка, наверняка не такого сложного, как на внешней двери. – А тут – лаборатория!   
\- Вот именно! – рявкнул Ичиго. – Мы понятия не имеем, чем он тут занимается, что за вещества хранит! И сегодня у нас нет задачи это узнавать.   
\- И когда же будет? Что, мы сюда еще пару ходок планируем сделать?  
\- Тебя никто волоком не тащил.  
\- Я знаю. И ты знаешь. И вообще, может, он заминировал помещение каким-нибудь смертоубийственным мутагенным вирусом, от которого мы уже загибаемся. Жить осталось недолго, так почему бы нам в последние часы?.. – договаривая, он открыл крепкую на вид, обшитую железными пластинами дверь и посветил внутрь фонариком.   
Тут же Ичиго зажал ладонями уши, по которым ударила звуковая волна дикого, чудовищного крика, перешедшего в скулеж, когда Гриммджо отшатнулся и резко опустил фонарь.   
\- Что за?.. – пораженно пробормотал он.  
Ичиго подскочил к подсобке, бросил только один взгляд на запертое там, во внутренней клетке, существо, и захлопнул дверь. На мгновение закрыл глаза, пытаясь согнать с внутренней стороны век отпечаток протянутой к нему скрюченной, деформированной руки. Внутри сразу стало тихо, и от этой тишины веяло кладбищенским холодом.  
\- Что, блядь, потешил любопытство? – чтобы не ударить Гриммджо, пришлось сцепить руки на груди. Выглядело так, будто он обнимает себя, чтобы согреться, но все лучше, чем устраивать беспричинный мордобой посреди задания.   
К его удивлению, Гриммджо не разозлился в ответ. Он все смотрел на дверь с непроницаемым выражением лица, потом сказал:  
\- Оно живое.  
\- Я знаю. Если бы я мог – я бы это исправил.   
Что именно он бы исправил, Ичиго не уточнял. Вернуть это существо к человеческому облику было невозможно, оставалось прекратить его мучения, как с теми «пустыми» в Японии. Даже тогда, пробираясь через двери в подземелье и расстреливая тощие голые тела, ненавидя их и боясь, Ичиго совершал акт сострадания. Иногда его тошнило от самого себя.   
В наушнике раздался взволнованный голос Исиды. Он слегка запыхался – видимо, перебирались перебежками. Не самое приятное занятие на морозе.  
\- Зангетсу! Что у вас там случилось?  
\- Н-ничего, - запнувшись, ответил Ичиго.  
\- Тогда почему охранник заметался и рванул в вашу сторону?! Я только что увидел, случайно на монитор посмотрел.  
Ичиго и Гриммджо переглянулись, не сговариваясь кинулись к компьютерам и к своим рюкзакам.  
\- Где он? – отрывисто спросил Гриммджо.  
\- Спускается по лестнице перед последним коридором. Уйти вы уже не успеете.  
\- Мы и не можем уйти, мы не закончили, - рыкнул Ичиго. – Придется переждать.  
Он метнулся к внешней двери, плотно захлопнул ее, ввел код. Цифры горели у него перед глазами, как наяву, оставалось только вводить, аккуратно, воспроизводя нужный порядок. Щелкнул замок.   
Охранник уже должен был добраться до последней лестницы.   
\- Зангетсу? – трещало в ухе.  
Ичиго обернулся. Мониторы компьютеров были выключены, вдалеке светился синий огонек – Гриммджо запер клетку. Ни рюкзаков, ни оставленных на столах мелочей. Его схватили за плечо, рванули вбок, он чуть не споткнулся. Сзади подхватили и поволокли. Фонарики были выключены. Вокруг расплылась непроглядная, густая как чернила тьма. По ощущениям Гриммджо затащил его за один из массивных столбов, тот, что был ближе всех к стене.   
Исида продолжал звать его. Ичиго собрался ответить, что все в порядке, но не успел: одной рукой Гриммджо зажал ему рот, другой – выключил микрофон. Он вдавливал Ичиго в столб всем телом и размеренно, глубоко дышал.  
По другую сторону двери охранник ввел код. По полу золотой дорожкой протянулся свет, застучали ботинки по бетону. С минуты на минуту их секретность могла полететь псу под хвост.   
Гриммджо улыбался.

***  
Дышать Ичиго перестал, да и не очень-то подышишь с зажатыми ртом и носом. Охранник повел лучом света вокруг себя, потоптался у дверей. Тяжело ступая, прошел вглубь комнаты.  
Воздуха стало ощутимо не хватать. Ичиго дернул подбородком – и ладонь тут же соскользнула, прошлась по губам, по линии челюсти, замерла на шее. Тишина давила на барабанные перепонки, и тем отчетливее в ней слышалось рассерженное жужжание двух компьютеров. Они бы так не гудели в спящем режиме, и дешевая маскировка выключенными мониторами не может сработать, почему же он не замечает, не обращает внимания? Глухой, что ли, или совсем в компьютерах не разбирается, или в действительности этот гул – только игра воображения?..  
Гриммджо наклонился и поцеловал его. Беззвучное соприкосновение губ, теплое дыхание. Ичиго мысленно выругался, но шевельнуться не посмел: они так крепко прижимались друг к другу, что шуршание комбинезонов прозвучало бы как сирена.   
Охранник остановился. Послышалось попискивание кнопок замка. Язык Гриммджо мягко тронул губы. Ичиго до боли вслушивался в возню человека у двери, а перед глазами – долбаный адреналин! – все расплывалось, и полная неподвижность, оковы прочнее наручников, сводила тело судорогой, пускала вдоль позвоночника электрические разряды.   
Лязгнули дверные петли. Охранник предусмотрительно отвел свет в сторону, потом раздраженно вполголоса сказал что-то – гудящим басом. Ичиго представилось, что это тучный мужчина, таскающий перед собой живот, как надетый задом наперед рюкзак. У мужчины низкий голос, тяжелые шаги, наверняка одышка, поэтому он довольно долго добирался сюда, услышав вопль того несчастного урода, запертого в клетке. И в то же время… он знает, что за «зверушку» держит здесь Куротсучи, он один из приближенных или, во всяком случае, посвященных. Наверное, спросил сейчас что-то вроде «Эй, ты чего разорался тут?». Убедился, что опытный образец еще не сдох, запирает теперь дверь, снова попискивание кнопок, и где-то там, вдалеке, в пыльной от стыдливо отведенного света фонарика темноте зажигается синий огонек…  
Мысли неслись вскачь, без фильтра, а в глазах Гриммджо было столько смеха, что он не помещался в них, выплескивался, окатывал Ичиго возбужденно-радостной волной. Он смеялся губы в губы, прихватил зубами нижнюю губу Ичиго, жадно вобрал возмущенный выдох. Странный неподвижный поцелуй, напоминание-обещание, аванс, шантаж и угроза. И все в один миг, застывший, как насекомое в капле смолы.  
Охранник протопал обратно, даже не думая внимательнее осматривать помещение. Рассеянный свет на кончиках голубых вихров, металлический стон закрываемой двери, упавшая – будто она таилась на потолке все это время, а теперь могла расслабиться и выдохнуть – темнота. Ровное гудение взламываемых компьютеров.   
Гриммджо отодвинулся на пару шагов прежде, чем Ичиго доставил себе удовольствие оттолкнуть его.   
\- Ты псих, - сказал Ичиго. Получилось удивленно.   
\- Тоже мне, открытие сделал. Зато какая картина маслом была бы, если бы он нас заметил, - беззаботно, с задором уличного хулигана, убежавшего от торговца фруктами со стыренной корзинкой клубники, откликнулся Гриммджо.

***  
Стоило только включить микрофон, в ухо ударила звуковая волна возмущенного голоса Йоруичи:  
\- Что там у вас творится?! И кто разрешал вырубать связь, мать вашу?!   
\- У нас тут был вроде как опасный момент, - снизошел до объяснения Гриммджо. – А ваша трескотня отвлекала.   
В короткой паузе уместилось все, что Йоруичи имела сказать по этому поводу, но она сдержалась и уже спокойнее спросила:  
\- Ну и что там с этим охранником?  
\- Ушел, - сказал Ичиго. – Нас не засек. Все нормально.   
\- Как только вернемся – жду от вас обоих отчеты, - зловеще сообщила она. – В подробностях.   
\- О, ну это мы с радостью. Правда, детка?  
Ичиго направил луч фонаря в его сияющую физиономию и подумал, что с этого станется и впрямь в красках расписать их минуты радиомолчания.  
\- Правда, Котик, - кивнул с выражением «только, сука, попробуй». – Мы возвращаемся к работе. Там еще поле непаханое. Время у нас есть?  
\- Как бы времени не оказалось больше, чем вам необходимо, - вклинился в разговор Исида. – Этот охранник не собирается возвращаться на прошлый пост. Остался в рекреации неподалеку от входа в ваш коридор. Вы не сможете пройти мимо незамеченными. Проклятье… к нему сейчас еще и приятель вроде подтянется.   
\- Пусть пока закончат с основным заданием. Нам тут еще тоже пробежаться надо. Потом посмотрим, как их вытащить.  
\- Забимару прав. Диски – самое важное. За дело, - велела Йоруичи. – И чтобы больше не смели пропадать из эфира.   
Никакой ответ тут не требовался, так что Ичиго молча подошел к «своему» компьютеру. И только когда уселся в кресло, понял, что ноги как вата. Молча фыркнул: ну чисто его первое задание. Только тогда его снайпер чуть не подстрелил, а сейчас… Сейчас в него, кажется, все-таки попали.  
\- Чего ты там фыркаешь, жеребец? – Гриммджо уже тоже устроился и включал монитор.   
Помещение снова озарилось холодным сиянием экранов, по которым продолжали течь океаны запрятанных в цифры данных.  
\- Сделай одолжение, - вежливо попросил Ичиго, - захлопнись.   
\- Что-нибудь еще? – с готовностью повернулся к нему Гриммджо. С улыбочкой. Ни дать ни взять аллигатор на водопое антилоп. И кто ему только позывной придумывал ? «Пантера», матерь божья. «Крокодил» было бы в самый раз.   
\- Да. Не лезь больше куда не просят.   
Гриммджо смерил его взглядом, задержался в нижней точке буквы «V», которую образовывала почти полностью расстегнутая молния комбинезона, и отвернулся к монитору.   
\- Не стану. – Пальцы полетели над клавишами, к гудению кулеров примешался тихий бешеный стрекот. – Если соблазн не окажется слишком велик. Возьми на себя камеры.  
Ичиго воспользовался его великодушной сменой темы и молча уткнулся в экран, прикидывая, с какого краю подступиться к внутренней системе слежения, чтобы наследить как можно меньше.  
\- Мда, - негромко заметил Ренджи по отдельному каналу.  
Ичиго как никогда хотелось ответить нехитрой рифмой. 

Через полчаса система нехотя подпустила его ближе, как злая, но очень уставшая собака. Через час камеры наблюдения перестали их видеть и «забыли» о чужом присутствии. Через два часа большая часть данных была аккуратно перенесена на флэшки.   
Спустя еще двадцать три минуты Йоруичи сказала:  
\- Блядь.   
И значить это могло только одно: планы меняются.


	7. Метель

***  
Гриммджо ржал так, что Ичиго всерьез задумался, не переквалифицировать ли его из крокодила в гиену.   
\- Ну-ка, еще разок. Ты – что? – спросил он, отдышавшись.  
\- Сломал ногу, - ледяным тоном повторил Исида. Если Ичиго знал его настолько хорошо, насколько думал, то Исиде сейчас было очень, очень больно, но он скорее сдох бы, чем выдал это. Тем более чужаку, каким для них всех был Джаггерджак.   
\- Гениально, мать твою! – с искренним восторгом воскликнул Гриммджо. – Наконец-то новое пополнение моей коллекции самой тупой херни, случившейся на задании.   
\- Уверен, большая часть экземпляров – твоя личная заслуга, - заметил Ичиго.   
\- Всякое бывало, но куда уж мне до господина тактика-навигатора.   
\- Завали хлебало, Киса, - оборвала Йоруичи. – Хочешь повыделываться – давай сюда и сам ползай по этим колдоёбинам в темноте.   
Говорила она жестко и сухо – верный сигнал, чтобы напрячься.   
А Гриммджо, оказывается, умел слушать.   
\- Ладно, дальше что? – спросил он серьезно и спокойно. – Мы все еще не можем выйти?  
\- Охрана так и сидит там. – По льдистой корочке голоса Исиды побежали трещины, ему даже пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы закончить: - В карты режутся.   
\- Ты как вообще? – не выдержал Ичиго.   
\- Жить буду, - фыркнул тот. – Гордость пострадала сильнее.   
\- А по мне, так все же нога, - вклинился в их разговор Шухей, чуть ли не впервые с начала операции. – Надо вытаскивать его, и побыстрее. Мы здесь уже закончили.   
Гриммджо крутанулся на кресле, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Обманчивая расслабленность – он, как и остальные, просчитывал варианты.   
\- Кстати, чтоб вас еще приободрить, - это уже Ренджи, - тут метель начинается. И кажется, нехилая.   
Новая переменная мелькнула складкой между бровей Гриммджо – и ушла в уравнение. Ичиго с ним сейчас тоже развлекался. Исида, азартная охрана, основная задача миссии, ухудшающаяся погода, отдаленность места высадки. И дикий, бесчеловечный мороз, замыкающий весь мир в обмерзлую раму.   
Решений выскакивало несколько, все неидеальные. Ичиго машинально погладил пальцами рукоять пистолета, согретого под комбинезоном, льнущего к пальцам. Скучающего. Гриммджо покосился на него с понимающей усмешкой.  
\- Разделимся, - наконец бросила Йоруичи.   
Ну да, один из вариантов.   
\- Мы с Казешини отвезем Квинси обратно. Забимару остается. Вчетвером все равно не уедем. Он сможет вас вывести из лаборатории, когда подвернется возможность. Пока риск обнаружения невелик – не высовываться, этот приказ никто не отменяет. По-тихому выбираетесь – и валите на базу.   
\- Если погода совсем испортится? – спросил Ичиго. Сейчас они все прекрасно понимали: к тому времени, когда получится выйти из подземелий, о поездке на снегоходе, да еще на такое расстояние, можно будет забыть. Эта чертова страна была непредсказуема во всем, в том числе и в погоде.   
Куда им деваться, если метель не позволит вернуться к вертолету? Прятаться весь следующий день где-то в производственных помещениях – та еще радость. Не говоря уже о том, что снегоход может тупо заморозиться намертво и не завестись.  
Йоруичи молчала. Она, наверное, думала о том же самом. Варианты. «Плохо. Еще хуже. Вообще ни в какие ворота».   
\- В нескольких километрах к западу есть небольшой поселок, - подал голос Гриммджо. –Там в основном местное население. Почти все рабочие на буровую ездят вахтовым методом из отдаленных районов.   
Надо же, он не только материалы дела читал, еще и окрестности изучил. Ичиго стало досадно, что сам он о поселении знать не знал – по привычке положился в этом на Исиду.   
\- Разрешаю, - поколебавшись, сказала Йоруичи. И вот это был правда сюрприз: Ичиго ждал, что она велит держаться от гражданских на расстоянии пушечного выстрела.   
Видно, он таки не смог скрыть своего изумления, потому что Гриммджо расцвел очередной самодовольной лыбой:  
\- Бонусы, детка. Во мне их еще навалом, уж поверь.   
Ичиго безразлично отвернулся, дошел до двери, за которой томилось изуродованное существо. Огонек кодового замка светился синим холодом, будто сибирская зима проникла даже сюда. По спине поползли мурашки.   
Он слышал, как Гриммджо поднялся. Тяжелой поступью приблизился вплотную, боднул его в затылок, щекотно подув на открытую шею, и молча отступил.   
«Уж поверь», да?  
Как будто его надо было убеждать. 

 

***  
К тому моменту, когда охранники наигрались и решили для разнообразия сделать обход, Ичиго готов был просто выйти и разрядить в них обойму. Обе обоймы. Гриммджо, судя по всему, мечтал о том же.  
И может быть, кое о чем еще. Уточнять Ичиго не собирался, да и постоянно поддерживаемая связь с Ренджи к разговорам на отвлеченные темы не располагала. В итоге следующие два часа прошли в работе (никогда не стоит упускать шанс все перепроверить) и нейтральном молчании, которое изредка нарушали комментарии Ренджи и мат Гриммджо. Притом не всегда можно было понять, матерится он на упрямую систему из злости, или на сварганившего эту систему Куротсучи – из восхищения, или все сразу, или просто так. Его ругань даже успокаивала.   
Ичиго немного удивило, что Гриммджо легко оставил свою забаву «доведи Куросаки до белого каления публично», но до причин докапываться не собирался. Меньше всего хотелось сейчас играть в кошки-мышки. Наверное, Гриммджо хорошо это понимал. Они оба и так были как две мыши в мышеловке, и стремление осталось одно: выбраться.  
А потом добраться. Куда-нибудь. 

\- …ебать, - изрек Гриммджо, когда спустя вечность они оказались на улице.  
Ичиго и присоединившийся к ним Ренджи молча согласились.   
Не дожидаясь приглашения, снег полетел в глаза, рот и нос, чтобы ни у кого не осталось никаких сомнений: действительно «ебать». Белая снежная взвесь неслась через пустырь, который начинался сразу за постройками буровой, за ней не видно было ни горизонта, ни даже неба, еще недавно, казалось бы, безоблачного. Метель набиралась сил, чтобы проапгрейдиться до настоящего бурана, и времени на раздумья давать не собиралась.   
Минуты улетали вместе со снежными столбами куда-то в беспросветную черную даль. Добраться до снегохода, укрытого брезентом, кое-как запустить его – еще не меньше четверти часа.   
\- Успеем? – с глубоким сомнением в голосе спросил Ренджи.  
\- Гонишь? – вопросом на вопрос отозвался Гриммджо. Он уже усаживался за руль и повыше натягивал шарф, до самых глаз.   
Ичиго всмотрелся в окружающее их белое месиво и тоже сел на снегоход.   
\- Едем в поселение, - согласился он. – Без понятия, что мы там будем делать, но окочуриться прямо здесь мне хочется еще меньше.   
Возражений не нашлось.   
\- Уважаемые гости, просим вас прижать свои задницы покрепче к сидению. Наш экстрим-тур «Зимняя сказка» начинается, - задорно объявил Гриммджо – и бросил снегоход на штурм бесконечной белой стены. 

Больше всего поездка напоминала равномерный замороженный ад без начала и конца. Выручало то, что в этот раз им не приходилось самим прокладывать дорогу. Направление они определили, а там – знай только выжимай газ.   
В какой-то момент сложно стало сказать, правда Ичиго что-то видит в сгущающемся белом мареве, или это призраки мечутся в вихрях. У вражеского ветра определенно была задача ослепить противника, хотя широченная спина Гриммджо оказалась надежным укрытием.   
По сравнению с первой поездкой эта была куда короче, но субъективно казалось, что они ехали не меньше часа. И когда чуть не перед самым носом выросли невысокие дома, их легко было принять за еще один мираж.   
Ичиго не успел поинтересоваться, какой же у них все-таки план, если такой еще вообще остался. Снегоход, взревев в последний раз, остановился у ближайшего к ним дома. Шуму они наделали немалого. Ичиго ждал, что в окнах сейчас замаячат злые лица разбуженных людей, а вот Гриммджо не ждал ничего.  
Он заглушил мотор и соскочил с сидения.  
Добежал до входной двери.  
И затарабанил в нее что есть мочи.   
\- Эээ… то есть Эспада всегда вот так работает? – обомлевшим тоном спросил Ренджи, все еще цепляясь за Ичиго мертвой хваткой, как будто до сих пор не осознал, что они остановились.   
\- Не спрашивай меня. Я понятия не имею.   
Сначала в доме было тихо, потом в окнах зажегся свет. К тому моменту, когда дверь начали отпирать, Ичиго и Ренджи уже стояли позади Гриммджо. Поинтересоваться «какого хера?» они, правда, не успели.   
Высунувшийся на адский мороз мужик в одной пижаме был чем-то похож на японца, невысокий, плотно сбитый, с округлым лицом и раскосыми глазами. По правде сказать, Ичиго себе не так представлял русских, хотя прямо сейчас он уже ни за что не поручился бы.   
Мужчина обсмотрел незваных гостей без особого энтузиазма и спросил что-то густым низким голосом.   
А Гриммджо ответил.   
Кажется, на русском, потому что мужчина его внимательно выслушал. Потом вздохнул. Потом открыл дверь пошире, впуская их и что-то снова говоря.   
Посреди просторной прихожей дома в сибирской глухомани напротив заспанного русского, непохожего на русского, Ичиго понял, что никогда не чувствовал себя более по-идиотски. Судя по лицу Ренджи, тот переживал похожий сложный момент.   
\- Ну вот. – Гриммджо стянул перчатки и скинул с головы капюшон, открывая покрасневшее от ветра лицо. – Это дядя Боря, и он согласен приютить заблудившихся тупиц-охотников. То есть нас.   
Глаза в обрамлении ресниц, на которых таял иней, блестели от смеха. Скотина наслаждалась.   
\- Бонусы, ребятки. Полезные бонусы.


	8. Дом

***  
От злых порывов ветра вздрагивали стекла. На улице творился снежный апокалипсис, а на прикрученном за окном термометре карликовый красный столбик замер на отметке «минус сорок шесть».   
Ичиго с сомнением смотрел на стопку, почти до краев наполненную прозрачной жидкостью. Гриммджо только что опрокинул в рот содержимое точно такой же.   
\- Не бойся, не отрава, - кивнул тот Ичиго, как только смог дышать толком.   
Дядя Боря глядел выжидающе и строго, как на допросе.   
Мысленно плюнув, Ичиго выпил. Водка легко скользнула по горлу и упала внутрь маленькой термоядерной бомбой, от которой по телу разошлись волны тепла. Вместе с ним пришла и усталость, накатила как-то вдруг, застучала в висках эхом шума вертолетных лопастей, рева снегохода и криков из лаборатории.   
Одобрительно кивнув, дядя Боря снова наполнил стопки всех троих гостей, подвинул к ним тарелку с солеными огурцами и сказал что-то Гриммджо.   
\- Интересно, нас заставят в отчете объяснять причину похмелья? – вполголоса спросил Ренджи.   
\- Для начала неплохо будет хотя бы вернуться.  
\- Не ссыте, девочки, - вставил Гриммджо, едва хозяин отошел к холодильнику. – Бурю обещали короткую, к утру все стихнет.   
Он, видимо, вел конструктивную беседу, блистая странным, незнакомым выговором, пока Ичиго и Ренджи ждали возможности где-нибудь вытянуться и отключиться. Когда их впустили в дом, Ичиго думал, что хозяин наскоро выделит им свободный угол и поспешит вернуться в постель, хватать за хвост сон. Но этот русский («Он якут», – обронил между делом Гриммджо, но разницу объяснить не успел) оказался куда гостеприимнее. Для начала он вознамерился вторженцев отогреть. И, судя по всему, расспросить.   
Спустя еще три микровзрыва внутри, два холодных хрустких огурца, несколько кружков пряной колбасы и минут двадцать неразборчивой, из грубых и певучих звуков слепленной русской речи дядя Боря встал из-за стола. Он тоже выпил немного, и у него благодушно блестели глаза.   
\- Спать? – спросил он у Ичиго с Ренджи, прислонившись ухом к сложенным как для поклона рукам.   
Ичиго с облегчением кивнул и улыбнулся вполне искренне. Дядя Боря спросил что-то у Гриммджо, тот покосился на Ичиго, ответил с подозрительно дрогнувшими углами рта, лениво, вытянув ноги и откинувшись на спинку стула. Русский равнодушно пробасил ответ и тяжелой поступью двинул из кухни в укутанный темнотой коридор.   
\- Что ты ему сказал сейчас? – спросил Ичиго. Чем более расслабленным выглядел Гриммджо, тем сильнее он сам настораживался.   
Отвечать Гриммджо не торопился. Лупился в черно-белую муть за окном с легкой паскудистой улыбочкой с таким вниманием, будто там демоны плясали. Может, так оно и было. Ичиго на красоты сибирской зимы насмотрелся уже сполна и оставил зверствующую метель вовсе без внимания.   
\- Ты тут так любезно трепался… С чего ты взял, что мы вообще можем просто взять и ввалиться непонятно к кому? – спросил Ренджи. Он сидел в не очень хорошо освещенном углу, удобно привалившись плечом к стене и даже немного с этой стеной сливаясь за счет геометрического рисунка обоев, похожего на его татуировки.  
\- Расслабься, параноик. Здесь вообще всем плевать, из разведки ты, из правительства или с Луны. А дядя Боря нормальный мужик.   
\- Гриммджо Джаггерджак – знаток людских душ, - фыркнул Ренджи. – Какую сказку ты ему выдал?  
\- Правдивую. Ну, почти. Что мы только-только прилетели, высадились на вертолетной площадке месторождения, отстали от своих попутчиков. Погода испортилась, а снегоход забарахлил. Кстати, он вроде думает, что мы китайцы.   
\- Зашибись.  
\- Просто китайцы тут вроде как собираются строить аэропорт, где-то неподалеку.   
\- Зачем в этих ебенях аэропорт? Тут же сплошная тайга кругом, – поинтересовался Ренджи, но без особого задора. Видно было, что его тоже уже разморило.  
Гриммджо зевнул, не разжимая рта, и обронил:  
\- Тут нефть.   
Больше он не посчитал нужным ничего добавлять, да это и не требовалось. Нефть – это деньги, и, чтобы ее добывать, люди потащатся в любые ебеня. Но желательно все-таки с комфортом.  
\- Так что ты ему сказал сейчас? – снова спросил Ичиго. От количества принятых под легкую закуску градусов его, кажется, слегка коротило. Голоса ненадолго уплыли вдаль, потом вернулись, словно кто-то настроил радиоприемник.   
Гриммджо посмотрел на него с любопытством и немножко торжеством.   
\- У него две свободные комнаты. Одна – сына, другая – гостиная. Спрашивал, как нам удобнее будет разделиться.   
\- И?  
Торжества стало чуть больше. Только чтобы зажглись до обидного трезвые глаза.   
\- Ну, я сказал, что ты мой брат, поэтому будешь спать со мной.   
Весь хмель из головы выдуло, будто там прошелся снежный ветер. Нутро стянуло тонкой льдистой корочкой, под которой продолжало полыхать.   
Ренджи посмотрел куда-то в пустое пространство перед собой, молча плеснул себе еще полстопки водки и выпил не поморщившись.

***  
Свою внезапную трезвость Ичиго, возможно, немного переоценил. Пол под ногами слегка проваливался, будто покрытый снегом, пока он шел по длинному коридору. Выделенная им спальня располагалась в самой дальней, задней части дома.   
Комната в глухом свете прикроватного ночника производила странное впечатление. Ремонт здесь едва ли делали со времен постройки дома, мебель выглядела пошарпанной, зато спальня была напичкана новенькой техникой. Ичиго беглым взглядом отметил большой эппловский моноблок на облезлом столе, забытый там же планшетник, мощную музыкальную систему и игровую приставку, валяющуюся на полу. Провода от нее тянулись к монументальному телевизору, который каким-то чудом держался на стене.   
Другую стену, прямо за кроватью, зачем-то украшал яркий, с замысловатым узором ковер. Раздеваясь, Ичиго разглядывал этот узор и так заплутал в его лабиринтах, что не заметил, как вернулся отлучившийся в ванную Гриммджо.   
\- А нехило пацан его укомплектовался, - заметил он, видно, тоже осмотревшись.   
\- Ага. Вроде так сразу и не скажешь, что они при деньгах, - отозвался Ичиго. Он за шиворот стянул футболку с длинным рукавами и кинул ее на спинку кресла.   
Гриммджо тоже зашуршал комбинезоном, хмыкнул:  
\- Ну-ну. Да ты видел, какая возле этой халупы тачка припаркована?   
Тачку Ичиго, конечно, не видел. Когда они подъехали, он вообще ничего не видел, кроме снега, залеплявшего глаза.   
\- И откуда такие богатства? Опять нефть? – спросил наугад, лениво.  
\- Не только. Да весь этот край – сплошная сокровищница. Хорошо законсервированная вечной мерзлотой и тайгой. При желании бабло и ртом и жопой можно хапать. У этого вон старший сын в алмазодобывающей компании работает. – Гриммджо скинул комбинезон. Ичиго краем глаза видел, как он возится с водолазкой. Голос зазвучал глуше, пока он стягивал ее через голову. – Другое дело, что тут инфраструктура неразвитая из-за климата. И все дорогое, потому что доставляется, я так понял, самолетами из центральных районов, притом редко. А золото, алмазы и нефть же жрать не будешь? Младший вот как раз за припасами поехал в столицу.   
\- В Москву? – Ичиго скинул нижние тонкие, но теплые штаны и остался в трусах и майке. Одежда аккуратно стопкой легла на сидение кресла.   
Повисла пауза. Ичиго повернулся – Гриммджо смотрел на него в упор, спокойно. Как охотник на застрявшую в капкане добычу.   
\- Нет, поближе, - наконец отмер он. – В региональную столицу. А до Москвы отсюда хрен знает сколько лететь, это тебе не Япония.   
\- Ты прямо знаток. Откуда только понабрался всего этого?  
Гриммджо хмыкнул:  
\- Так дядя Боря же то еще трепло. За полчаса успел и похвастаться, и пожаловаться. Мне только и оставалось, что уточняющие вопросы задавать. Забавные они.   
\- И где ты русский выучил? – спросил Ичиго.   
Он снова отвернулся к креслу, шарил по карманам в поисках телефона, наконец нашел его – и едва не выронил из пальцев, когда сзади его обхватили горячие руки, стиснули на мгновение и тут же выпустили, чтобы подцепить нижний край майки.  
\- Гриммджо.   
Собирался позвать предостерегающе, а вышло низко, почти непристойно.   
\- М? – отозвался тот.  
Ичиго хотел сказать что-нибудь резкое, но слова примерзли к языку, потому что Гриммджо опустился позади него на колени, еще немного потянул вверх ткань и вдруг прижался губами к левому боку, чуть пониже ребер, туда, где стлался короткий розовый жгут шрама. Ичиго получил его на одном из заданий – удар армейским ножом со спины. Он тогда едва не умер от внутреннего кровотечения.   
\- Черт, - выдохнул Гриммджо довольно, - еще с той ночи об этом думал.   
\- Фетишист, - ответил Ичиго сдавленно.   
Ему было немного щекотно, и пол снова казался мягким, как перина.   
\- Типа я спорю, - хмыкнули снизу.   
Ичиго развернулся, кресло за спиной оказалось вдруг очень кстати. Коленопреклоненный Гриммджо смотрел жадно и весело, ладонями осторожно скользил по ногам Ичиго, оглаживая большими пальцами колени, и выше – по бедрам, до полоски ткани, под нее. Ичиго глубоко вдохнул, усмехнулся занемевшими губами, легко щелкнул его по носу, ударил по рукам, высвободился, отступил на шаг. Гриммджо ничуть не возражал. «Кошки-мышки» были его профессиональной игрой.   
Он поднялся неторопливо, шагнул следом. Поймал. И будто мягкой когтистой лапой накрыл собой – сжимая, целуя настойчиво, влажно, прихватывая зубами язык, губы, словно ему тяжело удержаться и не сожрать зазевавшегося мышонка тут же, не сходя с места.  
\- За каждый, - прерывающимся шепотом заговорил он, - за каждый… пропущенный… заплатишь.   
\- Замираю в страхе, - язвительно прошептал в ответ Ичиго, уклоняясь, отчего ищущие губы натыкались на щеки, скулы, выдыхали раскаленный воздух в самое ухо.   
Съязвить хоть и удалось, но он правда замирал – от накатывающего огромного и неуместного желания. Скопившееся в теле напряжение требовало разрядки настолько, что даже усталость неловко отступила. Секса хотелось сильно. Гриммджо – хотелось невыносимо. Почему-то эта тонко звякнувшая в опустевшей голове мысль позволила выпутаться из крепкой хватки, словно оставался еще один, последний шаткий мостик назад.   
\- Ну все, - как мог строго сказал Ичиго. – Хватит. Не сходи с ума.   
\- Это почему же? – искренне удивился Гриммджо. И снова отпустил его, как будто не пытался парой секунд ранее сломать ему ребра.   
\- Да потому! Мы на задании, мы черт знает где, черт знает в чьем доме…  
\- Дяди Бори.  
\- Ренджи за стенкой…  
\- Вообще-то, на другом конце…  
\- И это просто не… непрофессионально. И неуместно.   
\- Ага, - покладисто кивнул Гриммджо и посмотрел ему в пах.  
Ичиго глянул туда же, стиснул зубы и упрямо мотнул головой.  
\- Нам не по пятнадцать лет. Переживем.   
С робкой верой, что сумел убедить хотя бы себя, Ичиго обогнул Гриммджо и быстро подошел к застеленной постели, нырнул под одеяло. Прохладная ткань приятно легла на горящую кожу. Пахло чем-то свежим, будто отголосок метели, бьющейся в окна.  
Ичиго сдвинулся к самой стенке, носом в узорчатый ковер, услышал шаги Гриммджо и тут же со всей ясностью понял, что тот не остановится, даже если дядя Боря возникнет на пороге с дробовиком.  
Под двойным весом неширокая кровать жалобно охнула.  
\- А знаешь, время уже давно за полночь, - тихо заметил Гриммджо. Он одной рукой подтянул Ичиго за талию к себе, вжимаясь в него стоящим членом.   
\- Знаю. Поэтому мне так зверски хочется спать.  
\- И какое число уже наступило? – спросил он вкрадчиво.   
Ичиго покопался в разноцветном сгустке, который заменял ему сейчас мозги, и рассмеялся бы, хвати у него на это дыхания.   
\- Да ладно. Только не говори, что припас для меня коробку конфет в виде сердечек.  
Шепот получался лихорадочный, больной. Гриммджо фыркнул, потянул с него белье, не встречая сопротивления.  
\- Припас кое-что получше.   
Стоило бы ответить «Не льсти себе», но Ичиго не успел – молча захлебнулся воздухом, чувствуя, как проталкиваются внутрь сколькие пальцы. Видимо, поход в ванную оказался продуктивным. Крем он там нашел, что ли. Мысль о том, что Гриммджо повсюду таскает с собой флакон смазки, отдавала бредом. Или порнофильмом.   
\- Гриммджо, бл-лядь, - дернувшись, сказал Ичиго. – Да не будь же ты свиньей, а? Ну почему обязательно здесь?  
\- Вылавливай тебя потом опять, - со смешком ответил тот. Толкнул пальцы глубже, немного разводя их, подул на взмокшую шею Ичиго, пустил взвесь шепота по коже: - Расслабься.   
Непонятно было, что именно он имеет в виду. Наверное, все сразу.  
Под головой стремительно раскалялась подушка, и внутри тоже расползался жар, пульсировал между ног, раздувал сердце, отчего оно становилось легким и поднималось высоко, стуча уже где-то в самом горле. Ичиго одной рукой упирался в мягкий ворс ковра, а другую неподвижно держал на члене, опасаясь, что кончит от любого лишнего движения, как прыщавый подросток.   
\- Ну чего ты, Ичиго? – хрипло спросил Гриммджо, прекращая на миг считать губами позвонки на его шее. - Чего ты бегаешь от меня? М?   
Вопрос был хороший и чертовски несвоевременный. Ичиго и в нормальном-то состоянии на него затруднялся ответить, а сейчас это была просто стайка странных слов, и зачем, в самом деле, бегать, когда так, так, огосподибоже, так охрененно.   
Отвечать не хотелось, и нечего было, и не до того, но у Гриммджо на сей счет имелось свое мнение. Он весь замер, хмыкнул где-то над ухом.  
\- Я жду.   
\- Отвали, - выдавил Ичиго, обхватил его за шею, вывернулся неудобно и дернул на себя, жестко целуя.   
Гриммджо позволил, ответил с удовольствием, но лишь оторвался, облизнул губы – и снова:  
\- Все еще.   
Ичиго выгнулся, пытаясь возобновить движение, мотнул головой:  
\- Сказал же. Мы…  
\- Работаем вместе, ага. Херня это. Напряги фантазию.  
Напрягать было нечего, Ичиго весь, всеми мыслями и ощущениями, устремился к простому желанию разрядки.  
\- Ичиго… - позвал он мягко, и на его голос отзывалось что-то такое, чего Ичиго в себе раньше не подозревал. Словно впервые в жизни он готов был подчиниться без приказа. От этого становилось горячо. И жутко – как никогда.  
\- Я боюсь, - выговорил Ичиго скороговоркой, почти против воли, не в состоянии больше терпеть. – Боюсь тебя, блядь, сука ты такая, доволен?   
Гриммджо долго, жарко выдохнул, будто ничего более возбуждающего он в жизни не слышал. Вытащил поспешно пальцы, приставил головку члена и медленно, неумолимо надавил. Ичиго вскинулся, подавился воздухом.   
\- Нет, нет. Не сегодня, - смешливо шепнул Гриммджо ему на ухо, зажал широкой ладонью рот. Ичиго щедро хватанул ее зубами, давая понять, что затыкать его не нужно.   
Кровать скрипела, но не так ужасно, как можно было ожидать по ее виду. Гриммджо очевидно сдерживался – ровно настолько, чтобы не развалить мебель. Двигался быстро, но плавно, не так, как в прошлый раз. Будто раскачивал их. Будто несся на качелях вверх, под самое небо, чтобы потом наконец упасть.  
Ичиго упирался коленом в стену, дышал рвано и не думал ни о задании, ни о Йоруичи с ребятами, ни о Ренджи, ни о странном русском, ни о ледяной России. Вместо мыслей было движение вперед-назад, были крепкие жадные руки, был густой шепот, в котором он не силился даже уловить смысл. За закрытыми веками плыл витиеватый узор ковра.   
Когда Гриммджо перехватил его руки, не давая касаться себя, Ичиго почти не протестовал. Расслабился, позволяя двигаться так, как было удобно обоим. Оргазм вибрировал где-то на кончиках нервных клеток, это было настолько же невыносимо, насколько хорошо.   
Гриммджо кончил первым, крупно вздрагивая, дыша сипло, как простуженный. Ичиго выждал минуту, дернул руками, надеясь, что хоть теперь его отпустят – и угадал лишь отчасти. Гриммджо осторожно отстранился, чтобы тут же перевернуть его на спину и нырнуть вниз, откидывая в сторону одеяло, и так уже сбившееся к самым ногам. Он раз только глянул на Ичиго, которого вело так, словно ему влили в глотку еще бутылку водки.   
Взял в рот. Поймал бедра. Прижал к постели.  
Вверх-вниз, крепкие жадные руки и похабные, влажные, взвинчивающие звуки.   
Он проглотил потом все, ухмыляясь довольно, как после удачно завершенной операции. Прижался губами к впалому животу, прежде чем подняться.   
\- Вау, - сказал Ичиго, проверяя работоспособность голосовых связок. Те поддавались натужно, словно их пользовали вовсю. – Ораторское мастерство твое… велико.   
Он осторожно сел, Гриммджо лениво распластался рядом.  
\- Ну и что, разве это не лучше коробки вшивых конфет?   
Ичиго по привычке хотелось возразить. Только он так и не придумал – как.


	9. Chapter 9

***

Груша мясисто колыхалась и вздыхала, поскрипывая цепью, под ударами кулаков. Ичиго, двигаясь под музыку в плеере, не сразу заметил, что в тренажерный зал вошел Ренджи. Час был поздний, все уже разошлись, а Ичиго надо было сбросить напряжение, так что он сегодня задержался.   
\- Привет, – крикнул он, кажется, громче, чем следовало, выключил плеер и сдернул наушники с головы. – Тоже размяться на ночь глядя надумал?   
Ренджи усмехнулся, неопределенно махнул рукой.  
\- Засиделся с этой дешифровкой. Глаза уже на лоб лезут.   
\- И что, много там еще осталось?   
\- Нет. Вряд ли что-то новое или особо важное выудим, но закончить все равно надо. Сколько можно уже возиться.  
Данные, добытые в сибирской лаборатории Куроцучи, поддавались анализу со скрипом. На обработку ушел почти целый месяц. И это время, с момента возвращения из якутского поселения, Ичиго провел как в бреду, хотя сам предпочитал считать, что у него все под контролем.   
Дни под завязку были наполнены работой, в ночи часто пробирался безбрежный снежный океан, который сменялся темно-зеленым массивом тайги. Ичиго снилось, что он несется над холодной землей, ныряя в молочные пенные облака, и сердце бешено колотилось от страха и от восторга. Он никогда не пытался ковыряться в собственных мозгах, но тут и без диплома психолога все было понятно.   
Ичиго надеялся, что после миссии в Сибири, после скрипучей кровати и вьющегося под закрытыми веками узора ковра, станет проще. В каком-то смысле так и случилось. Его закрутило накрепко, намертво, и волноваться о чем-то в такой ситуации было уже попросту глупо. Или поздно.   
Ичиго это и пытался делать – не волноваться ни о чем. Работать, тренироваться. Болтать с Ренджи. И думать, что все под контролем.   
\- Может, спарринг? – спросил он.   
\- В другой раз, – ответил Ренджи и замялся, будто не мог подобрать слов, что было на него совсем не похоже.   
\- Что? – Ичиго выпрямился, встал прямо перед ним. – Давай выкладывай, не томи.   
\- Слушай… ты же две недели назад в Киото ездил, так?   
\- Сам знаешь, что так. Меня не было два дня, в среду и четверг. Кончай резину тянуть. Что стряслось?   
\- Ты только не психуй, – попросил Ренджи, и это было совсем уже плохо. – Я проверял точки входа, и там в отчетах…  
\- Блядь, Ренджи.   
\- Там отметка твоего пропуска, доступ к данным по Куроцучи, как раз из текущей расшифровки. Ты заходил в систему «Готея» в среду. Ну… или не ты.   
Ичиго задумчиво, почти ласково тронул боксерскую грушу. Она колыхнулась, пропела жалостно и горько.   
Гриммджо слал ему на телефон закодированные пошлости. Гриммджо угнал у «Эспады» служебный Хаммер – прокатиться за город. Гриммджо дышал в шею жарко, до сладкой зыби по спине, и никогда не оставался на ночь.   
Захваченный им, будто снежным бураном, Ичиго знал, как с ним драться, как хамить ему, как не краснеть от его взглядов, слов и эсэмэсок. Знал, как ему отдаваться до дна, до глухого беспамятства. Не знал только одного: как от него спастись.   
Видно, теперь пришла пора выяснить, что спасаться надо было уже давно.   
\- Понятно, – проговорил он медленно. Волна слепой ярости надвигалась, почти зримая, но еще не добралась до него, еще только шумела в ушах, и от этого шума все остальное в один момент отодвинулось на задний план, выпало из фокуса.   
\- Может, это и не он. Может, сбой в системе, или черт знает что еще. Я просто решил перестраховаться.  
Ичиго был благодарен Ренджи за это. И все равно на секунду ему захотелось врезать в открытое хмурое лицо, потому что он, Ичиго, долбаный имбецил и не заслуживает ни поблажек, ни жалости.   
\- Что будешь делать? – спросил он.   
\- Я обязан доложить, – вздохнул Ренджи, потер рукой шею. – Завтра. Так что если ты тоже собираешься что-то делать… сделай это сегодня. Только без глупостей, понял?   
\- Какие глупости? Я же как розовожопый ангелочек.   
\- Глупости – это перестрелка с агентом «Эспады», например. И труп одного из вас на выходе. Так что включи башку, ангелочек, вот эту свою кровавую пелену из глаз убирай на хер и действуй как положено. Ты, в конце концов, профессионал, даже если тебе запоздалыми гормонами башню открутило. – Ренджи вздохнул снова, тягостно, с ясно слышимым «и угораздило же меня встрять». – И Джаггерджак, кстати, тоже.   
\- Само собой, – спокойно откликнулся Ичиго. – Спасибо, Ренджи.   
Он снова надел наушники, включил музыку, прибавил громкость. Кулак врезался в грушу с такой силой, что ему должно было стать больно, но не стало.   
Волна докатилась и накрыла его с головой.

***

«Приезжай».  
Сообщение упорхнуло в электронную мглу, когда Ичиго уже почти добрался до дома. Они не договаривались о встрече сегодня, но почему-то сомнений не было: Гриммджо явится, как игривый щенок бультерьера, привычно слегка на взводе и готовый оттянуться на всю катушку.   
Квартира встретила угрюмой тишиной. Ичиго слушал ее, сидя в темной гостиной и напряженно думая, пока дверной звонок не брякнул весело, как всегда – один раз.   
\- Соскучился? – спросил Гриммджо и попытался с порога, не теряя времени, сграбастать Ичиго.   
Он увернулся, отступив назад. Включенный только что свет в прихожей бил по глазам. Щурясь, Ичиго смотрел на Гриммджо и не мог понять, как он допустил, чтобы его так использовали.   
Еще один шаг назад. Еще один. Почти до конца узкого коридорчика. Гриммджо следил за ним не шевелясь и больше не улыбался.   
\- Я облажался и все испортил, да? – спросил он.   
\- Можно и так сказать.   
\- Просветишь?   
\- Пропуск. – Ичиго скривился. – Серьезно? С каких пор ты опустился до таких топорных методов? Думал, никто не заметит?   
\- Шанс был. А вот времени не было. – Он устало вздохнул, привалился спиной к двери. – Оправдываться и объясняться сейчас бесполезно, так?   
Вопросительная интонация показалась чистой условностью.   
\- Что тут объяснять? Тебе дали задание «подрезать» наш отдел. Думаю, Айзен. Вряд ли ты на кого-то со стороны работаешь. Ты неплохо справился, если не учитывать последний косяк. Премию, наверное, получишь. – Ичиго кивнул самому себе и вдруг словно спохватился: – А со мной, конечно, все было всерьез и с дополнительным поручением начальства никак не связано, да?   
\- Ну, знаешь, тащиться через полстраны в океанариум, чтобы посмотреть на редкую акулу, меня ни один Айзен не заставил бы.   
\- Это была твоя идея.  
\- А. Точно. – Он шмыгнул носом. – Слушай, я могу долго распинаться, что никто мне с тобой трахаться не приказывал. Что все правда было всерьез, что до вашей ссаной базы я бы и по-другому мог добраться. Но ты же не поверишь. Я бы вот не поверил. И тоже держал бы сейчас пушку за поясом.   
\- Ты и держишь.   
Оружие они выхватили одновременно, словно отражения друг друга.   
\- Я всегда со стволом хожу, – сказал Гриммджо, целясь в него. И вдруг: – Мне жаль. Что взял твой пропуск и подставил тебя.   
\- В жопу себе свою заботу засунь, – ответил Ичиго. Беретта оттягивала руку, придавая происходящему хоть какую-то реальность. – Раньше надо было беспокоиться. До того, как лезть в наши данные. На хер они вообще Айзену сдались? Там ничего суперценного нет.   
\- Передо мной он почему-то не отчитывается. Но мне кажется, у него есть еще какая-то инфа на Куроцучи, со стороны. И этих файлов, с буровой, ему до жопы не хватает. Притом срочно, иначе он постарался бы договориться с вашим стариком, а не устраивать эти шпионские игрища.   
Не то чтобы Ичиго безоговорочно ему поверил. Первая вспышка гнева что-то в нем выжгла, и теперь все эмоции, свои и чужие, воспринимались как через слой пепла. Но оружие он опустил. Гриммджо сразу сделал то же самое, убрал пушку в кобуру и не преминул ядовито заметить:   
\- Решил, что я не собираюсь устранять тебя как ненужного свидетеля? Да у нас тут прогресс.  
\- Если ты меня сейчас пристрелишь, значит, я это заслужил. Своей тупостью.   
«Своей наивностью», – добавил Ичиго про себя.   
Он прижался к стене спиной и затылком, неосознанно копируя позу Гриммджо.   
\- Я понимаю. Ты расстроен, обижен и немного хочешь выпустить мне кишки. – Гриммджо неслышной поступью подошел, встал напротив. – Но хоть что-то я могу сейчас сделать?   
До него легко было дотронуться – руку протяни. Только мышцы сковало льдом, шевелиться не хотелось, и вообще ничего не хотелось.  
\- Можешь. Об утечке еще не докладывали. Расскажи завтра все сам. Все, что сможешь. Думаю, Айзен тебя отмажет. Шпионские игры – круто, конечно, но они с Ямамото друг без друга – как порох без искры. В открытую конфликтовать вряд ли станут.   
\- Ну да. Просто свалят все на меня и устроят дружественное жертвоприношение.   
\- Тогда можешь храбро свалить из страны. Хоть к тем же якутам, – не сдержавшись, огрызнулся Ичиго. – Но вообще, вряд ли все так плохо. Скорее, они договорятся считать этот инцидент недопониманием между подразделениями и продолжат молча друг друга не переваривать.   
\- А мы? – на мгновение показалось, что он сейчас качнется вперед, пересекая бездну коридорного пространства. Тогда Ичиго все-таки ударил бы его. Или разрядил в него всю обойму. – Чем договоримся считать этот инцидент?   
\- Ничем. – Он посмотрел на пистолет в своей руке так, словно забыл, откуда он взялся. – Не было никакого инцидента. И ничего – не было.   
Ичиго поставил оружие на предохранитель и в два шага преодолел расстояние до гостиной, не глядя на Гриммджо.   
\- Закрой за собой дверь, – попросил он уже из комнаты.   
Гриммджо ничто не мешало последовать за ним, но Ичиго этого не ждал. Спустя несколько секунд дверь тихо хлопнула, квартира погрузилась в липкую, паутинную тишину. Ичиго слышал только, как стрекочет секундная стрелка настенных часов. А больше ничего и не было.


End file.
